Love is a Battlefield
by ShadyPegasister
Summary: Is Lulu really having Wakka's baby? Rikku is heart broken but has a new mission to focus on. Paine developes an affection for Rikku but will it be returned? Meanwhile Gippal arrives to steal the show. Who will Rikku choose? An FFX 3 Rikka RiPa Ripel
1. Love Spheres

Chapter 1: Love Spheres.

(Authors note: This is a sequel to my fanfic "Forbidden Possibilities" storyid3409196 It continues directly on from it. If you haven't read the first one you might want to read through it first in order to get a real feel for this one. Unlike Forbidden possibilities, this story will not contain any alternate possibilities. I named it Love is a Battlefield after the Pat Benatar song of the same name. There will be a little bit of FFX-2 in here but I haven't finished the game yet so not a lot. I'm trying to move into the scenes beyond. Forgive me if I get something about FFX-2 story wrong but this is fiction after all. Use your imaginations and have fun! Shaydee.)

_Disclaimer: This Fanfiction is based on characters and situations created by Squaresoft inc. and the game Final Fantasy X-2. I did not create the characters but this is my story. I also do not own any rights to the song "Love is a Battlefield." End of disclaimer._

**WARNING: This fiction may contain course language, mild violence, heavy adult themes and game spoilers. **

**Rikku Sphere 1:**

_Rikku sat before the sphere and turned it on. As promised she was sending a message to Wakka. She smiled into the sphere and then began carefully as it recorded her voice._

Hi Wakka, I'm sending this to you as promised! I miss you soooo much. Things are really busy here but I still can't stop thinking about you. Pop has gathered all the Al Bhed together and we've found a new place to build. It's a secret for now so I can't tell you. It's too risky over a sphere and all. Anyway, I just wanted to say again that I totally understand why you had to stay in Besaid. I hope Lulu is feeling better. I know she's sick and I wish I knew what was wrong. Strange that there are no potions strong enough to cure her.

Anyway, I also understand the whole diplomat thing. I know that people look up to you and Lulu as high guardians. You were right when you said things were in a muddle. You know. People all confused and so forth. You can totally see it everywhere. I mean some people still want to hold on to the teachings and others just want to throw them away. People don't seem to know what to do any more. It's so disasteriffic! I hope you can help straighten it out… at least in Besaid… and really soon too please. I want to be together.

I had another nightmare… about Mom. It just seemed so real. It was one of those stormy nights where the lightening just wouldn't stop. That Machina was in it again. It crushed her this time. I know that's how she died and all but I-It was like I was there yet I couldn't have been. I wished you were here to hold me and comfort me. I was just so scared. I hate those thunder storms.

_Someone yells "Rrrrikku!" She looks behind her then back at the sphere._

I'll try and send you another sphere soon. I better go now. Brother is calling me. I'm helping build the internal communications system.

I really, really miss you Wakka.

Love Rikku.

_She waves at the sphere then turns it off sighing softly. _

_She would get it in the mail as soon as she could. Life was just so busy._

**Rikku Sphere 2. **

Hi again Wakka. It's me. I know you couldn't reply to my last message. That's totally understandable considering you don't even know where we are. Anyway, Brother and I have been taking a lot of trips to Bevelle lately to pick up supplies. We have a couple of contacts there. If you want to, you can leave a message for me. I can check at the post office for it. Just put 0044 on it. That's the box we use.

How's life as a diplomat? I know you're not really a diplomat. But I suppose I mean as a high guardian. Sir Wakka!

_She salutes at the sphere then giggles._

Oh... and Yunie wanted me to tell you that she was here and not worry about her. She said she's sorry she ran off like that. I suppose she will send you a sphere herself. So I didn't kidnap her this time. She's here of her own free will. She seems pretty happy too.

I met another girl. Her name is Paine. She's real tough. I don't know much about her yet but she's asked me to join her as a sphere hunter. We call ourselves the Gullwings. Isn't that exciting? Yunie is going to join us too you know. She's so lost with out Tidus and not knowing where he went. I know exactly how she feels being separated from someone she loves.

_Rikku's voice trails off a bit she bites her bottom lip before continuing_

Anyway, we all wonder if we can get some clues about Tidus from the spheres we find. Maybe there is a way to get him back you know. We are going to call our small trio YRP. That stands for Yuna Rikku Paine. I thought RYP sounded better but the others didn't agree.

_Rikku gives a muffled little giggle behind her hand._

Oh and I've changed my hair style

_She shows it off for the sphere twirling the long braids in her hand and then dips her head so it could record the looped coils of braids around the pony tail._

I hope you like it.

_Rikku flicks her hair back_

I'm also helping to repair a new air ship. We call it the Celcius. Pretty cool name eh? It's going to be even faster and better than our last one! We can use it to go sphere hunting. We are planning a trip to Besaid. It may not be for a while yet because I have to finish the drive engines. We also have a couple of other missions to complete. In the mean time. Please reply back. I miss you Wakka. Life is just so empty with out you here.

Love Rikku.

_Rikku waves cutely at the sphere then reaches over and turns it off._

**Rikku Sphere 3**

Hi Wakka. Hope everything is ok. I was a bit worried when there was no reply left in Bevelle. It's ok though. I know you must have LOTS to do taking care of things there. Besides… the mail can be so slow. Maybe you haven't even gotten mine yet.

I have to make this pretty short because we are getting ready to leave. Yunie, Paine and I are on our way to the stadium. Somebody stole Yunie's garment grid and they are impersonating her. Since the Aeons are all gone now that's the new way she uses to fight. Garment grids! I-it's a new invention; and we're going to go get it back. Yeah! YRP to the rescue. The garment grid helps us fight by using the spheres. It's hard to explain but it just sort of … changes what we wear and how we battle so we are equipped to fight the fiends. You'll see when we get there.

Speaking of fighting, I've been practicing my karate moves so you better watch out when I see you again.

_Rikku winks at the sphere and moves her arms into a karate position. She then relaxes again._

Paine has been giving me lessons. I've learned to use daggers now. One in each hand. Still lots of fiends to fight you know. Me and Paine have become sorta close. Even though… she's real serious and kinda quiet. A bit like Sir Auron, or even Lulu. I know you'd like her. She's strong.

I better go now. The others are ready. We hope to drop by Besaid real soon. Can't wait to see you Wakka.

_Rikku blows a kiss towards the sphere._

I miss you so much.

Love Rikku.

_Rikku reaches over and turns the sphere off_

_Blackness!_


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

_(authors note: The purpose of this chapter is to tie FFX and FFX-2 together so there is lots of game dialogue with my idea's in between.. As mentioned before the time frames between them are different in my story than in the actual game. I know it was a two year gap but I have shortened it for the purpose of this fiction. I also realize that Lulu did not look that pregnant in the game but I've used my imagination a little! Bear with me I have my reasons. Shaydee.)_

They were approaching Besaid. Rikku was excited. She was going to see Wakka again. It had been two months since they had been together but it felt more like two years. Wow! You could sure lose track of the time in Spira. Yuna was anxious also. She'd snuck off with out a word and expressed that she felt sort of weird going back and seeing everyone. It wasn't just a pleasure trip. They had Sphere's to find.

"I'm a little nervous" Said Yuna as they approached the entrance to Besaid's villiage. She sounded it too.

"Yeah" Said Rikku. "The way you took off with out a word."

Rikku heard a familiar voice butt into their conversation. It was Wakka.

"Ya! You said it." Rikku gasped at the sound of his voice. It still sent a little shiver through her. It still caused her heart to flutter and her face to light up.

"You caused quite a fuss young lady" Said Wakka. He was talking to Yuna of course. He seemed to be totally ignoring Rikku. He didn't run to her and snatch her up in his arms the way Rikku had imagined it would be. So disappointing. Rikku remained in stunned silence. She knew that Wakka didn't know that Yuna knew about them. Maybe he was just being cautious. After all, they had renewed the contract to keep it a secret until they had a chance tell her father Cid about it.

"I'm sorry" Yuna told Wakka.

"Well" said Wakka, turning to Yuna and not even looking at Rikku. "As long as your ok ya? Your friend?" he said, referring to Paine.

"Oh," Said Yuna. "This is Paine. We're looking for spheres together." Paine nodded his direction but said nothing. Rikku pondered silently to herself. _He must not have gotten my spheres._ _I told him all about her already._

They began walking towards the town.

"So you're a sphere hunter now?" he asked Yuna. That confirmed it. He must not have gotten her messages. That explained why he hadn't replied back. Either that or he was just playing it cool til they could be alone. It would be ok. It had to be. This was Wakka. She adored him.

"I heard the rumours" Wakka continued. "To tell you the truth. I wasn't too worried. Gotta say though… You do seem pretty different" Yuna laughed.

_You seem different too_ thought Rikku to herself. Rikku couldn't stand it much longer. She hated being ignored! She just wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him how much he meant to her. She couldn't do that in front of Yuna and Paine though. Yuna knew, but Paine sure didn't. Instead she sidled up beside him and dug him playfully in the ribs.

"Awww you haven't changed a bit tubby" she lied teasingly, aiming her elbow at his stomach now.

"Woah, cut it out, ya!" he said back. He sounded mildly annoyed but at the same time she was sure he was just teasing her back. Then he said something that totally surprised Rikku and made her heart sink inside her.

"I'm going to be a father soon, gotta have a little more presence you know?"

WHAT did he just say? A father? How could this be? She knew it wasn't her he was referring to. How could he be a father? They were pledged. What had happened to _"I want to be with you forever Rikku?"_ had he forgotten so quickly all that they had shared? Rikku hid her emotions as best she could. She had learnt that from Paine.

"How much longer?" asked Yuna cutting into Rikku's thoughts and distracting Wakka from looking at her. _Thanks Yunie_ she gratefully thought to herself feeling utterly bereft.

"Any day now." Wakka said sounding almost … cheerful about it. Rikku's mind ticked over. Had all those moments alone meant nothing to him? Who was pregnant and why had this happened? Why, why _why?_ Her insides were screaming but she didn't let it show. She'd play along until she could get him alone. He'd said any day now… that meant it must have happened before the pilgrimage started; before he had met her.

"Ha! Wakka… a daddy!" she exclaimed trying to sound as chipper as she could. No more of this letting her emotions rule her. She could be cool and collected… couldn't she?

"To tell the truth... I sure don't feel like one" said Wakka. Then he turned to Rikku saying "I mean how do I know how a father's suppose to act in front of his kid" _he's asking me?_ Thought Rikku. _Why's he asking me? What's he on about? _

She didn't meet his gaze as she cheerfully said "Why not do what your parents did?" There was a slight laugh to her tone but she sure didn't feel that way. She'd had to hide their relationship so long that this kind of acting now came relatively easy to her.

Wakka looked uneasily up at the sky. "Hmm... don't remember em" he said. Seemed like he was also avoiding her gaze. "Sin saw to that when I was still little"

Rikku looked at the ground. Is he trying to get my sympathy or something? Because it won't work. He's gotten another girl pregnant! Maybe it was a mistake… maybe it happened before they started the pilgrimage. Maybe… maybe… oh there were just so many maybes floating in her head and none of them really added up. She wondered if this was going to affect them. Well of course it was. Another woman and a child between them? If it had all happened before he met her then maybe there was still a chance for them to be together… maybe. _Those damn maybes!_

"You don't have any spheres of them?" asked Yuna, once again coming to Rikku's rescue.

"No not a single …. Ooooh" Wakka said cutting himself off as if he suddenly remembered something.

Rikku turned to him, this time gazing up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Inside she was desperately wanting to know what was wrong. Not just why he had said ooooh, but also why he was acting this way towards her. He didn't seem pleased to see her, he seemed excited about being a daddy to another woman and he was treating her like a stranger after they had been so close. _What's wrong Wakka?_ She thought loudly in her head as if the thought would somehow telepathically reach him.

"Oh nothing, nothing" he replied avoiding her eyes. "Anyway do me a favour and go say hi to Lu." Wakka said turning to Yuna "She's been worried about you. Get going" he said a he turned his back on them and walked away. Rikku just stared after him in shock. That was it? That was the long awaited reunion she had been hoping for? She wanted to cry but she stayed strong. She would get to the bottom of this. She chewed on her nails nervously trying to piece it all together in her mind.

………..

They found Lulu in one of the huts. She was looking quite pregnant. _So it's her_! Thought Rikku. Why was she so surprised? She shouldn't have been. She knew that Wakka and Lulu had quite a past behind them. But how long ago had this happened? She had to find out. She didn't want to sound like she was prying so she asked in the most cheerful excited voice she could.

"So tell us bout the baby, it's going to born soon right?" Surely she had to be way far along right? Before the pilgrimage or at least before Rikku joined it. So Rikku was figuring on say… 6 – 7 months. Funny thing was... Lulu sure didn't look that far along!

"Hmm, not yet. Wakka's getting a little ahead of himself." Replied Lulu. She sounded really tired.

Rikku's mind blurred into action. She started to think deeply. If Lulu wasn't that far along then it had to be a recent thing! How recent she wondered. How could she find out? This obviously hadn't happened before the pilgrimage… it hadn't happened before her!

"Oh bummer" Rikku said. She wanted to ask more questions. How far? When? Where? HOW? No… not how… she didn't want to know how. The picture in her head of how was just too painful to think about. Besides, she already knew how! Wakka had touched another woman and their pledge had obviously meant nothing. Rikku felt enraged. She was so upset she couldn't speak but she didn't have to because Lulu got up and headed for the door.

"So, care to go for a little walk?" She asked. They all followed her out the door.

Lulu and Yuna were in deep conversation. Rikku's mind was busy thinking as she paced back and forth along the cliff's edge. She couldn't get over this. No wonder her spheres had gone unanswered. She wondered if they were married. No one had bothered to ask that. She could hear Lulu's voice as she spoke to Yuna. It had been nothing but a muffle to her but then her ears perked up as Lulu leaned closer to Yuna and spoke slowly to her.

"I'm not there, so you could spread your wings?" She was asking Yuna.

"Maybe" Yuna replied. There was that word again… maybe! Maybe that's how Wakka felt… Rikku thought sullenly. When Lulu wasn't there he could spread his wings. With her. Was that all she meant to him? A quick fling? A spreading of wings while the moogle was away? No wonder Lulu had been so angry at the celebration dance. They'd been having an affair. Or maybe it was Rikku that was the affair. Of course it was Rikku… I mean… Wakka had chosen Lulu over her obviously. For obvious reasons too. Lulu was having Wakka's baby.

"You have spread your wings" Lulu was saying to Yuna. "Well good luck. But Yuna, never forget who you are. You're the high summoner that defeated Sin. There are those who would use that Yuna"

The word 'use' echoed in Rikku's head. Had she been used? Surely not… yet it sure seemed that way. Rikku's heart sunk deeper into the void that seemed to be forming in her.

'I'll be alright" said Yuna. "I won't let myself be used any more" Rikku agreed. _And neither will I_ she said silently in her mind.


	3. Disasteriffic

Chapter 3 Disasteriffic

They had decided to stay the night. Rikku really would have preferred to stay in the air ship but she wanted an opportunity to talk to Wakka. She had to get this sorted out. She felt like she was dying inside. All the love that she had to give was being torn away from her bit by bit. _This can't be happening_ she told herself_. It must be a nightmare_. Yet lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling she knew she was not asleep.

She was restless. It was so dark outside. She waited until she was sure that Yuna and Paine were sound asleep before she snuck out of their hut. She had taken note of where Wakka's hut was. He was in a separate one from Lulu. That seemed odd. Maybe it was his snoring. Who knew? When she had questioned Lulu earlier she had found out that the two had married. Why then, didn't they sleep in the same home? She's also managed to find out that Lulu suspected she was only just going into her third trimester. At least… that's what she told them. Though she also pointed out that they weren't really sure when she had conceived.

Rikku had been lying in bed doing the maths. If she was truly in her third trimester then that meant that Lulu had probably gotten pregnant during the pilgrimage. Maybe even towards the end of it. That means that she was with Wakka at the same time that…. _No._ Rikku just couldn't think of it. She knocked quietly on Wakka's hut but he didn't answer. She knocked again. Nothing. So feeling extra daring she opened the door. It wasn't locked. No one was inside. Wakka wasn't in there. Where could he be?

Rikku used her thief tracking skills to look for signs. She pulled out a machina from her belongings and used it to scan for foot prints. Juemy! (Voila!) There they were. Quite recent too. She followed them down to the beach where she found Wakka alone and staring out at the ocean. _So he couldn't sleep either eh?_ She thought to herself. She wasn't surprised.

"Wakka" She said coming up behind him. He turned. His face looked drawn and strained. Something had been on his mind that's for sure. "Wakka what is going on? You and Lulu? Married? What about us?" She decided it was better to get directly to the point. She was trying desperately to keep her voice calm. Give him a chance to explain.

"I had to marry her Rikku" he answered her quietly, sounding pretty depressed. "I couldn't just abandon her in that condition you know? I had to do the right thing by her, ya?"

"But how did she like... even _get_ in that condition in the first place? Wait… don't answer that. I already know. It's not like we havn't done it. You're probably thinking that it's a good thing it wasn't me instead eh?" Rikku's voice was quavering as her anger flared up inside her. She tried to hold it in but she just couldn't. Her mind had been tortured by all the maybes and now she just let it all fly! Wakka opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Rikku shouted at him angrily.

"How could you ... you... you big meanie!" she screamed at him. _Ok that sounded real mature,_ she thought to herself miserably. She threw the words at him, her voice breaking painfully; not worrying about who might be around to hear. The beach was quiet. No one was about. "We were pledged. You Lied! You said I was the only one for you. A rare jewel? What was that about huh?"

"I meant every word of it…" He started to say but she wouldn't let him talk. She cut him off sharply.

"Oh sure you did Wakka" an angry tear leaked out of her eye as she spitefully spat out the words. She turned her back on him not wanting him to see her grief but it was so obvious in her voice. "That's why you went off and banged Lulu right?" Her voice was shaking as she felt sobs rise inside her. She tried to control them but they kept rising up heaving her whole body. Too late! He could see her sorrow. She turned back around to face him but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No... It wasn't like that" Wakka said making a move to come over and take her by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Rikku screamed at him pointing her finger at him. "Don't you ever touch me again you hear?" The words seemed to echo off the cliffs and then get dragged out into the ocean and taken away. Just like her heart was. Smashed against the rocks like a crashing wave and then drawn out into nothingness. She was drowning in a sorrow like she'd never known before. More intense even than the day her home had been blown up by the air ship. "Oh I must have seemed so naive to you mustn't I?" Rikku continued gazing up at the starless sky, her body shaking with emotion. "The little Al Bhed heathen, so easy to just take advantage of"

"No Rikku I never…" Wakka started to say but she once again cut him off.

"You used me" she spat out angrily. "And I believed everything you said about being so special and just like no other girl what a fool I was! I gave myself to you. I was a virgin and you just took me. I trusted you, do you know how hard that was for me? What number was I on your list huh? How many other young girls have you like… wracked up eh?"

"None" he said flailing his arms out defensively. Then he added "Well some, but you were different."

"Different?" she said tears now rolling out of control down her cheeks. "Oh yes I was different all right. You know all I wanted was to be with you. I dreamed and romanced about the idea of being with someone special, someone who would treat me like a lady. Like you did. But it was all a lie. Just like Yevon's teachings. One big lie! Just like the final Aeon."

"I don't want to lie to you Rikku" Wakka managed to say. He scratched the back of his neck in his usual gesture but Rikku wasn't about to let him continue.

"Just shut up" she said furiously. "I was so vulnerable wasn't I? We were heading to fight Sin. Danger all around… I thought we were going to die you know! And silly little me, all I wanted was to give my self to a man who I thought cared. And what did you want eh? To see how many girls you could hump before the end? How many were there Wakka? Me, Lulu… did you sleep with Yuna too" her eyes accused him as they shot fiery green Al Bhed darts at him.

"Of course not!" Wakka yelled. His voice now rising in anger to meet hers. "She's like a sister to me. Besides Yuna was in love with Tidus ya?"

"Ya" Said Rikku mocking him. "And I thought I was in love with _you_. There, I said it. And I know I'm an idiot for even admitting that" She fell to her knee's in the sand and held her head in her hands. She saw Wakka make a move to come over and comfort her so she leapt to her feet again moving into battle mode as she glowered at him; warning her with her eyes not to take a step closer.

"Back off" She said trying to keep her voice from shaking, with out much success. Wakka took several steps backwards. She relaxed out of her battle stance and reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace with Wakka's family symbol on it. "When you pledged to me I was so happy. This meant so much to me. I thought it was for real."

Wakka opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. His face took on a pained expression as he stumbled to find the right thing to say.

"Well I don't want it." Rikku sobbed. "You can take it back." She threw it at him hitting him in the chest with it. The emblem slid down his body and fell in the sand. He looked down at it shaking his head as if trying to fight back tears but Rikku doubted that's what it was. More likely he was too afraid to meet her gaze and allow her to see the truth in his eyes.

"So Wakka" She said bitterly. "Did you think I was stupid?" She circled around him as she accused him bitterly. "Do you think I can't do the math? I suppose you took me for an uneducated little Al Bhed … whore. I program machina Wakka." She stopped circling and pushed his shoulder hard. He responded by hiding his face in his hands. "I can do math quite well." she screamed next to his ear. _Hello in there anyone home?_ Rikku circled around and then stopped to stand in front of him again. She placed her hands on her hips as she said. "I'm competent enough to know that if Lulu is as far along as she says she is that means you were with her and me at the same time"

"No…….!" Wakka said defensively raising his head to look her as Rikku cut him off again.

"Oh com'on Wakka. What did you do? Have your fun with me then sneak off into her room?"

"No no no" Wakka said loudly as he tried to get a word in edgeways. "It wasn't like that Lu!" _oops! _He hadn't meant to say that. He wasn't use to Rikku being like this. She was always so sweet and cheerful. Soothing to the soul. She always lit up a room when she walked in right? She had a bubbly, playful charm that he had grown to love… _Love? Really?_ The thought of that danced through his head. Now here she was screaming at the top of her lungs and giving him cold glares just like Lulu always did. Little wonder he had made that dreadful slip of the tongue. His mind was in such a muddle. There was so much he wanted to tell her but she wasn't letting him. How could he tell her all that was going on inside and outside of him. He felt like he was in agony. He just wanted to grab her up and hold her close and tell her everything. He wanted to take back what he had just blurted out... but it was too late.

"What…?" Rikku said. Her tone even but her voice still shaking. "What did you just call me?" She was approaching him as she said it, her eyes blazing in controlled rage.

"Uh… " stammered Wakka realizing his mistake. "Ummm… Ku. Reee Kooo. It wasn't like that Ri-kku" he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he gazed down at the sand. He was so not good at these cover ups! He was sure she wasn't going to buy that! He was so pre occupied that he didn't notice Rikku's hand ball up.

Rikku hit him soundly in the face with her fist. _Smack!_ She heard a slight crack as bone hit bone and knocked Wakka sideways. He staggered under the blow feeling the unexpected clash hit him. Then he felt a second blow hit him in the stomach as Rikku's other hand met its mark. He doubled over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. His mind was dizzy with muffled thoughts and the pain was numbing them even further. He'd survived many a tackle in the blitz ball stadium but these blows seemed to hit oh so much harder. They were from some one he cared very deeply about. They were from Rikku. The pain seemed doubly intensified and the shock of it all went straight down into his heart; shattering it into a million bits. It was breaking just as hers was. Then he felt a final explosion of pain as her knee rose up and whammed him soundly between the legs. Wakka cried out horribly as pain shot through him. He fell to his knees in agony.

_That ought to make sure he thinks twice before using that thing again. _Thought Rikku bitterly as she stood over him. She scowled then turned her back and started to walk away.

"Riiii-kuuu" Said Wakka as he tried to push past the pain to call her back. She stopped, then looking over her shoulder she said in Al Bhed

"Vilg oui " (Fuck you) and then continued up the path leaving him to suffer alone.

(update coming soon)


	4. Where's My Happy Ending?

Chapter 4: Where's my Happy Ending?

_(Authors note: this chapter skips quickly through FFX-2 and on to the ending scenes. This is mainly because I haven't finished the game myself and also because I see no need to re tell the story. I may consider reviewing this later but for now if you want to know how Tidus comes back…. Play the game! In the mean time this story will now move on past where FFX-2 ends. Shaydee.)_

Rikku ran as fast as she could for the air ship; tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to think about the argument that had just happened. She hadn't really intended for the blow to be that hard but she was just so angry, hurt and frustrated. Adrenaline had raced through her and gotten the better of her. She boarded the Celsius at a run and rushed up the stairs into the bed room. She fell on the bed in sobs burying her face in the pillow and cried herself into a restless sleep.

Rikku woke to the feel of someone gently shaking her.

"Rikku" said a soft voice. It was Yuna.

Rikku got up slowly and rubbed her tired eyes. They were still red and swollen from so many tears. Her hair was in a dishevelled mess but she didn't care. "Yunie" She said sleepily "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you missing and I was concerned. I know this can't be easy on you." said Yuna in a reassuring tone as she rubbed Rikku's shoulder gently.

"Oh Yunie" sobbed Rikku as she buried her face against her cousin; her sorrow returning at the thought of all that had happened. "I'm so unhappy. He was mine… why'd he have to marry Lulu? I thought he loved me" she cried as Yuna held her, hiding her face against Yuna's frock.

"Maybe he had his reasons Rikku" Yuna said gently as she rubbed Rikku's back. "Back when I was considering marrying Maester Seymour, Lulu told me that people marry for all kinds of reasons. She was right. I did marry Seymour didn't I? And it was for all the wrong reasons even though I thought at the time I was doing the right thing."

"But I just feel so used" Rikku said in a muffled voice. It was almost like she couldn't hear any of Yuna's reasoning. Such was the weight of her grief. "Why'd this have to happen… _why?"_

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Because all men are assholes" said Paine as she walked up the stairs towards them. She flung her sword down on the nearest bed carelessly. The two cousins separated to turn and face Paine as she approached. Paine stopped at the top of the stairs and stood firmly. Her eyes were dark and cold, her face was expressionless but that was usual for Paine. She stared off into the distance not focusing on the other two at all. "The sooner you two learn that the better" she said.

"Not all men are like that" said Yuna defensively. "Some of them are good" Yuna was talking about Tidus. Even though he had disappeared like that she knew it wasn't his fault. She was determined to find him some how.

"Maybe so" Said Paine. Then she turned her back on them and began sorting through her supply bag.

"Doesn't look like we are going to get much info out of her" said Rikku thoughtfully. _Typical_!

"Rikku" Yuna said more seriously trying desperately to distract Rikku from her sorrow. "We've been offered a mission on Besaid. I know this is a little close to the heart for you but, well Wakka's been acting very strangely. He's gone missing.

_Humph_ thought Rikku. _It's no wonder after the way I kicked him. Probably too ashamed to show his face_. _Or maybe he's_ _still limping from the injuries_. She said nothing.

"Lulu has offered us a mission to go and find him, and maybe recover a sphere." Yuna continued.

"I hope you didn't accept" gasped Rikku looking at Yuna with wide eyes.

"No" Yuna answered. "I wanted to talk to you first. I know how you must be feeling."

"Do we have to do this mission now?" Rikku asked with a little whine in her voice. "Can't we just leave? Come back later or something?"

"We can" Yuna reassured her. "I'll let Brother know. You rest."

"Thanks Yuna" said Rikku as she sank back down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

…………………………

Rikku didn't get much time to grieve. They had plenty of work to do as sphere hunters. She skilfully blocked out the argument between her and Wakka along with all the pain that surrounded it. There were so many battles to fight and once again, she wondered if she would survive the final battle. Rikku soon forgot all the agony of lost romance as she concentrated on gathering supplies and experimenting with new garment grids. She had bounced back to her old cheerful self, keeping a light hearted mood among the YRP girls and the rest of the crew. After all, somebody had to keep their spirits up. Her positive nature hid the fact that inside she was concerned and worried.

The inevitable finally came. The Gullwings made plans to return to Besaid and complete the mission there. They had been travelling for weeks all over Spira collecting treasures and earning gil as they stocked up items.

Rikku wasn't looking forward to the return trip but at least this time she could brace herself a little and prepare for what she would have to face.

"I know we have to go back" Rikku told the other two girls as they were sitting up in the bed room. "I just don't know how I'm going to face Wakka is all."

"I can tell you how" Paine answered her. "You keep a strong focus and you don't let it show that he's gotten to you, just brush it off like it doesn't matter to you. Never show your sorrow. It just gives them the upper hand."

"That's easier said than done, Paine" whined Rikku.

"I'm sorry to put you through this" Yuna said in her gentle voice. "But we must search for clues if we are going to find Tidus. If you need to stay behind on the air ship. I understand"

"No Yunie" Rikku said grabbing Yuna by the arm and tugging on it. "I won't stay behind. I can't break up YRP we are a team."

"If you're sure" Yuna said.

"I'm absolutely posaristic." Rikku said enthusiastically that was her word for positive. Rikku decided that just because her love life was a shambles didn't mean she should mess up Yuna's chances of recovering Tidus. Besides, Tidus had become a good friend of hers. Oh sure she had started out with a huge crush on him but that had passed long ago.

"Lets not waste any more time then" Paine said matter-of-factly as she grabbed up her sword and headed for the elevator.

………………….

_I can do this._ Rikku told herself as she approached the cave where they suspected Wakka was_. I can be cool, calm and collected. I'm not letting him get the best of me._ Rikku braced herself, ready for the inevitable.

They found Wakka in the cave. He'd apparently been disappearing every day according to Lulu and she had no idea where he'd been going. The YRP team had no trouble tracking him down once they had put all the clues together.

Rikku managed to keep very calm as Wakka explained about a sphere in the cave. _If sphere hunting ever goes dry _Rikku thought to herself. _I could make a career as an actress_. She was glad that the other girls were with her. She was pretty sure that Wakka wouldn't say much in front of them.

They would have to go deeper into the cave to find the sphere and fight the large fiend that guarded it. Yuna and Paine ran off ahead. Just as Rikku began to follow she heard Wakka call her back.

"Rikku…." He said. "Wait… please." She paused. Did she really want to wait? _Nah_. She continued to follow the other two girls but then she felt Wakka take her by the wrist. "Please Rikku, can we talk?" Wakka asked. He secretly wondered if he was going to get kicked again for daring to touch her.

"What's to talk about?" asked Rikku keeping her voice light and airy as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I just have some things I need to explain ya? Gimme a chance…" he replied with a tinge of desperation in his voice. _Oh good_ thought Rikku as she watched him squirm. _Now it's his turn to feel desperate_. But revenge wasn't so sweet. Inside her she was fighting off feelings of remorse, anger, forgiveness, resentment and love. Not to mention that tingly sensation that she always got when ever Wakka touched her.

"Wakka." she said as she pulled out of his grip. "Look, it's no big deal. We had a little fling and that's fine. I'm sorry I over reacted" She lied. "Just put it down to … Rikku's PMS. Yeah I get that soooo bad. It was just the wrong time of the month. Sorry." She gave him a little _oopsie_ grin and then headed off after the others. _Don't let it show that he hurt you_. She repeated in her head quoting Paine.

"I'm sure you had plenty of potions to take care of it" she called over her shoulder as she raced after her friends.

"Rikku…" Wakka called after her, his voice echoing off the cave walls, but it was too late. She had disappeared into the depth of the darkness.

**------- Mission complete -------**

It was over! The hardest mission of Rikku's life was over. She'd managed to get through it with out letting Wakka see that she was at all upset over their break up. She felt pretty proud of herself but at the same time… she felt kind of sad. _If only…._

_Perhaps I'm wrong, perhaps I'm right_ thought Rikku in the solitude of the bathroom as she took a nice relaxing bath. She had scattered rose petals among the bubbles and the scent of them wafted all around her, soothing her tired muscles and helping her to forget all the emotional pain she'd recently had to face. _Why'd it have to turn out this way?_ She asked herself. The words seemed to replay in her head. Hadn't she asked that same question long ago, on Bikanel Island? The day her home had been torn down piece by piece and destroyed by the Yevonites. Now it was her heart that was being destroyed. She wasn't sure that it would be as easy to rebuild.

………………..

None of their missions had been easy but they had all been successful. Life had been a battlefield but the distraction was good for Rikku. She focused on helping Yuna find Tidus. It was nice to know that she could help someone find lasting happiness. Their efforts were not in vain. Against all odds Tidus was found and it looked like he was here to stay. Yuna was over the moon. The love of her life was finally back with her.

Rikku watched from the doors of the Celsius as Yuna ran to embrace Tidus. The joy of love being reunited was obvious as Yuna splashed through the water and threw her arms around Tidus. They linked hands and ran towards the beach of Besaid. Rikku held back, standing beside Paine on the ramp of the air ship. The beach was full of people. The entire town seemed to have gathered to greet them. They must have seen the decent of the air ship. Rikku was full of joy to see Tidus and Yuna together finally. She gave them a happy wave as they made for the shore. Her happiness didn't last though. Her smile quickly fell as she caught a glimpse of Wakka on the shore. Beside him was Lulu carrying a small bundle in her arms. Rikku's heart sank. She knew that it had to be the expected baby.

Rikku's mind raced with many thoughts. The baby had arrived 6 months ago during the course of their missions. She hadn't expected it to arrive so soon. Maybe it had come pre mature. Then some other thoughts came to her. What if it wasn't Wakka's? Maybe that day at Lake Macalania… Rikku's mind raced back through her memories. Didn't Lulu and Sir Auron look awfully suspicious when she had arrived back at camp? Maybe this child was Aurons! Sure Wakka had said he was becoming a father, but what if he had just married her because he knew that the real father was dead. Rikku knew that she really hadn't given him a chance to explain. She had been too angry and she had let it rule her.

Then another thought came to her. Was it possible that Sir Auron, an unsent, could produce a child? I mean… he wasn't even really alive at the time right? She didn't have an answer but she was determined to find out. She made a decision to try and talk to Wakka again. This time, she would let him talk and not cut him off. She'd find out the truth about who the baby's father was once and for all. She braced herself, willing to face the fact that it might still be his. But maybe this really had all happened before she came into the picture. Maybe they could get back together. _There go those damn maybes again!_

Rikku knew that she would have to bide her time. Wait til she could get Wakka alone. She had no choice but to hang around until nightfall.

It wasn't long before Rikku realized that she wasn't getting the chance to talk alone with Wakka any time soon. Everyone was celebrating and a huge party was taking place on the beach. The night seemed to drag on and on as people mingled about under the light of the moon. Several lanterns had been set up on the beach front with large umbrella's and tents everywhere. People milled about or sat on blankets on the sand. Everyone was so happy, except Rikku. Normally she loved a good party but she couldn't get into this one. She had too much on her mind. The usually cheerful young blonde was deep in thought. How could she talk to Wakka with this crowd around?

Rikku avoided pretty much everyone that night. She didn't feel like celebrating. Now that Yuna's mission was over Rikku was once again turning her thoughts to her own broken love life. She made for a quiet corner of the beach to get some peace. She longed to go back to the air ship and escape this night mare. She knew that Wakka and Lulu were around somewhere but she was skilfully avoiding both of them. Or so she thought until she heard a familiar female voice behind her.

"Rikku" Lulu said causing Rikku to turn around and face the dark mage. She had the baby in arms sleeping soundly.

"Ooh um… Hi Lu" Rikku said with an unsteady voice. She secretly wondered if Lulu ever wore anything different than the same old boring outfit. "So the baby is here. That's… great. What did you name it?"

"Vidina" Lulu told her as she gazed lovingly down at the small bundle.

"Vidina " said Rikku in surprise recognizing the Al Bhed word. "Future?"

Lulu nodded. "It was Wakka's idea" Rikku stood in stunned silence. Wakka had chosen an Al Bhed name for the baby? Why? She thought he still thought of them as heathens… or maybe that was just the way he thought of _her_… maybe she had been wrong. _Oh Yevon not those maybes again!  
_

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Lulu.

Rikku shifted uneasily. The idea of holding Wakka's baby sent mixed feelings shooting around inside of her. She remembered fantasizing about doing that very thing, except the baby would have been hers as well as his. Now it was the baby of another woman. She didn't know if she could stand that.

"Oh, no I couldn't… he's so… little." she told Lulu, thinking of the first excuse she could.

"Sure you can" said Lulu with a smile "He's not that little any more. He's growing so fast". Her usual tone of voice seeming to be a thing of the past. She spoke so tenderly like a woman who was truly on a high and indeed she was. Being a mother had brought her a joy she had never known. "Don't be nervous. Just sit down there and I'll hand him to you" she said as she handed the small bundle to Rikku.

She didn't have a chance to protest or say no. Before she knew it, Rikku was sitting on the rocks holding baby Vidina in her arms and gazing down at him. As she looked at the tiny infant, all doubts that it was Wakka's fled from her mind. The baby looked just like him! A small tuft of red hair spiking up on the top of his head. He had a face and nose that exactly matched Wakka's. Rikku felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"He's wonderful isn't he?" said Lulu mistaking the tear for an emotional stirring that one usually gets when one holds a baby.

"Ye-ah" Rikku said weakly. "Isn't he?" She thought about how wonderful life with Wakka must be. How wonderful it had been when they were together. How awesome it must feel to give birth to his baby and share such a tiny treasure. Now it was all a broken memory. "He's so… tiny" Rikku said. It had been a long while since she had seen a baby. She wasn't really sure how small they could be. "Wasn't he a little early?" She asked as she gazed down at the sleeping child.

Lulu looked a little uneasy. "The doctors say he was premature" she said with out looking at Rikku. "But he's healthy and strong. That's all that matters." There was a moment of complete silence. Rikku thought deeply. Maybe Lulu was right. Maybe being healthy and alive is all that mattered. _Was it?_ At any rate… looking down at that tiny form in her arms she knew that regardless of how she felt in her heart, she couldn't go chasing after Wakka. Even if she could forgive him, it wasn't the babies fault. How could she make plans to rip apart the life of such a tiny infant? She couldn't.

"Is he happy?" Rikku asked with out looking up at Lulu then thought she had better clarify who 'he' was. "Is Wakka happy?"

"He's thrilled" Lulu told her with a smile. It was at that moment that Wakka walked up behind them. Rikku could sense his presence and Lulu's expression confirmed he was there. Rikku stiffened up as she felt a rush of emotion go through her. She dared not look at him. It was if the baby sensed the tension in her because he woke up loudly, screaming and crying as his tiny fists beat the air.

'Oh… Oh, Oh…" said Rikku helplessly. It was obvious that this little Wakka look alike wanted nothing to do with her.

"Let me take him" said Lulu as she reached out and took the warm bundle from Rikku. "It's feeding time" Lulu stood up with the baby in her arms and walked off leaving Rikku and Wakka in semi privacy.

"Rikku…" she heard him say from behind her as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Rikku stood quickly up to face him; brushing his hand away quickly. His touch had sent an unexpected thrill go through her. She felt so annoyed at herself that he could still affect her that way even after all that had happened.

"Don't…" she said softly. Then she walked passed him brushing shoulders briefly and headed for the air ship at a run.

……………..

When Rikku reached the cabin of the air ship she flung herself down on one of the beds in tears. This felt like what the Al Bheds refer to as Ti ve fo (De ja vu). All hope to reconcile with Wakka had crumbled away. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed pitifully, letting it all out. Rikku heard the sound of someone climbing the stairs and looked up to see Paine approaching her. Paine had obviously chosen to hide in the air ship. She didn't like parties or crowds very much.

"Why Paine?" Rikku asked between sobs. "Why's this have to happen?"

Paine didn't have to ask what 'this' was. She knew. She recognized a broken heart when she saw one. She'd also seen the baby on the shore. Paine came over and knelt beside the bed, putting a reassuring hand out to touch Rikku's shoulder. She said nothing.

"I loved him…" Rikku said between sobs. "I trusted him. I was so happy. I felt nothing but joy! Then I had to block out the pain so I could just move on again, but seeing his baby in another woman's arms, now all I feel is sorrow."

"Sorrow has a way of finding you in this world" Paine said evenly. "It's a part of life. It's the Spiran curse." She wasn't use to seeing Rikku this way. The normally cheerful Al Bhed girl often irritated her but now she felt sympathetic, knowing what it felt like to be in this much pain herself. She could relate.

Rikku punched her pillow sharply as she heaved out more sobs. She tried to control her voice as she spoke but the words came out in a disturbing quaver.

"That's just what Yunalesca said. The Fayth were right. And the Yevonites? They said that the only escape is death. The whole of Spira, just a spiral of death with no hope to cling to. The Farplane… it's the only resting place. That's where Sir Auron is. He said the dead should rest in peace. Paine I can't live with this sorrow. It's too much. I'd rather die… I'd.." but Paine cut her off sharply

"Don't talk like that." she said firmly taking Rikku by the shoulders and sitting her up sharply. Rikku wouldn't meet her gaze but instead lowered her eyes and sobbed more.

"Rikku" Paine said firmly as she moved to sit up beside her on the bed. "I live with pain every day. It's more than a name. It's who I am. But I go on. I do not give up and neither should you. Nothing is worth the loss of your life especially not a man" She said the word 'man' with a hint of distaste in her voice, not hiding her inner dislike for them. Sure she could be friends with them, but she refused to let herself get too close to them.

"… but I can't stand it" Rikku said. "I can't do this any more"

"Yes you can" Paine told her giving her a little shake. "You are Rikku. You can do anything. You're the bright center of the Gullwings. Look at all you've achieved. You helped defeat Sin and Vegnagun. You've been a part of saving Spira twice. You've always been strong. Find something to live for. Focus!" it was almost an order.

"On what?" Rikku said helplessly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"More Missions" answered Paine simply. "That's what I do." She paused a moment before saying, "Rikku, you have all the joy and vibrancy that I lack. Your energy cheers people up. It ignites them. You have a lot to give and everything to live for. Grab onto that and run with it."

"B… but it's so hard" Rikku said as she sank against Paine for comfort. Paine inhaled deeply resisting the urge to pull away. She glanced down at the sobbing girl trying to push her own thoughts to the back of her mind as she concentrated on Rikku's immediate needs. She felt unsettled seeing the usually chirpy Rikku in this state. It stirred something deep with in her; a distant memory of her own past grief. There was a deep seated feeling of loneliness attached to some fleeting memory of a time she needed to be comforted but no one had been there.

"This too shall pass" Paine said as she slowly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. "Be strong, the pain gets easier over time."

"How? How do I 'be strong?' I feel like I'm dying inside." Rikku hid her eyes against Paine, her tears wetting Paine's shoulder. Surely if there was anyone who could help her cope it was Paine.

"You block it out" said Paine quickly and deliberately. "And you focus on something else. The sphere missions, fighting fiends, anything!" Paine took Rikku by both shoulders pulled out of the hug. She was never quite comfortable with hugs but she had made an exception for Rikku. She put one hand under Rikku's chin and raised her head so she could meet her eyes. Her own dark red eyes gazed into two sorrowful green Al Bhed ones that were brimming over with uncontrolled tears. "You can do it. Believe"

Rikku nodded sadly in agreement. She'd get through. She had to. Her father Cid needed her. So did all the Al Bhed. Despite all, things were still not easy for the Al Bhed. Many people in Spira still hated them. There was prejudice all over the place, hiding in every corner. Fighting against that was something to live for.

"Thangs" She said as she grabbed a tissue out from under the pillow and blew her nose. Then she threw herself against Paine again and hugged her platonically. "You're the best."

Paine shuddered uncomfortably at the suddenness of the hug. She shifted uneasily gazing up at the ceiling but then relaxed and put her arms around Rikku again, hugged her back stiffly.

"Your welcome" She said as she rested her head against Rikku's.


	5. The Storm

Chapter 5: The Storm.

The misty woods surrounded Rikku. She was running through Macalania forest. Something had panicked her. She ran on faster and faster as the lightening flashed around her illuminating the tree's hauntingly. Rikku screamed and fell to her knee's.

"Stop, Stop!" She screamed placing her hands over her ears. The thunder crashed.

Rikku screamed again.

"Somebody please help me." She cried out. "Please." Her words echoed around her.

Rain began to beat down soaking her clothes and hair. Rikku gazed out into the lake. The pyre flies whirled around each other as they gathered together forming the shape of a human.

"Don't be afraid" They seemed to whisper.

"Mother?" said Rikku gazing in the direction of the pyre flies. "Mother where are you?"

The pyre flies swirled together and formed the shape of her mother. "I'm here for you little one" the form of her mother said. "I'll always keep you safe. Come to me." Her ghostly form reached out towards Rikku, beckoning her.

The lightening flashed, the thunder crashed. A nearby tree burst into flames and quickly extinguished under the heavy force of the rain.

"Mommie!" screamed Rikku, fighting to be heard against the storm. The sky lit up in an eerie glow all around her. There was a rumbling in the air and it wasn't the sound of the thunder. Rikku felt her heart thud inside of her. She was afraid. Fear was all around her like a thick blanket. Horrified, Rikku watched as a huge machina rose up out of the water causing a spray of glistening drops to come crashing over the figure of her mother. Pyre flies scattered in all directions dissipitating into the mist. The water showered over her heavily, its driving force pushing her backwards as she hit the ground. The Machina then submerged beneath the rough waters causing a brief whirl pool to form. It spun dizzily around then slowly became calm. Her mother was gone.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" She cried and got up to run into the water where her mother had been standing. The machina was no where in sight.

Lightening flashed and struck the lake lifting Rikku into the air and throwing her backwards. She hit the trunk of one of the trees then fell heavily to the ground groaning in pain. She tried to climb to her feet but couldn't gain her footing. She clawed at the muddy ground trying to steady herself.

The thunder crashed.

"Somebody, anybody. Please help me!"

"Help you?" said a deeply accented voice rising above the storm. Rikku looked up to see Wakka standing in front of her. He was pointing his finger angrily towards her. "No one's going to help _you_ ya? You're just an Al Bhed heathen. A whore. You deserve to die but you sure were a tasty little piece of fun while you lasted." Wakka started laughing in a cruel evil cackle.

"Get away from me" Rikku screamed as she rolled over and began crawling backwards on all fours. Terror consumed her. "Don't touch me."

Lightening flashed again lighting up Wakka's face in a frightening glow. His face looked so evil in the haunting flash of the storm. His eyes seemed on fire. She could see only hatred burning in them. Hatred for her and all the Al Bhed.

"Oh, don't be so scared little Rikku" Wakka said in a mocking tone. "After all, it's just happy festive fireworks ya? kaBOOM!"

The thunder crashed. Rikku screamed and covered her head.

Wakka's form disintegrated into pyre flies and they came straight for her. They gathered around her laughing, surrounding her in a haze. She couldn't breathe.

"Mother, mother" They whispered mockingly as they covered her in mist. "Where are you mother?" hissed the pyre flies. Rikku gasped for breath choking and coughing in the thick air. "The Farplane is waiting for you" The pye flies whispered hauntingly. "That's where mommie is. Come with us."

"Go away." coughed Rikku swatting at them angrily "Leave me alone. Go away. Don't kill me please."

A familiar voice echoed through the mist.

"Rikku… Rikku…."

…………….

Rikku woke up to the feel of someone shaking her hard.

"Rikku…. Rikku… Wake up." It was Paine.

Rikku sat up suddenly "Don't kill me." She shouted desperately as she clawed at the air in front of her. Paine grabbed Rikku's wrists and tried to restrain her.

"Wake up" She repeated loudly. "You're having another nightmare." Lightening flashed outside the Celsius illuminating the room in an eerie glow. The thunder rumbled shaking the docked air ship back and forth.

_BOOM!_

Rikku screamed and thrashed out of Paine's grip.

"Rikku, I'm here" Paine shouted. "You're safe."

Rikku threw her arms around Paine's shoulders in terror. "Make it stop" she begged but she knew that wasn't possible.

"I can't…" Paine answered quietly. "But I can help you see it through." Paine held Rikku tightly rubbing her back gently. It was getting easier to embrace Rikku this way. It was almost starting to feel comfortable. Rikku hid her face against the other girl and sobbed miserably.

"I had another nightmare about Mother" Rikku said with a shaky voice.

"I know." Paine answered in her gentlest voice. "You were talking in your sleep." The lightening flashed again causing Rikku shudder and cling tighter to Paine who held her close. "I thought Yuna said you had overcome this astraphobia. Didn't you camp out on the thunder plains for a week?"

The thunder rumbled.

"I thought I had too," Rikku told her honestly. "But it's all come back since the nightmares started."

"How'd you manage to get through the missions" Paine asked hoping to distract Rikku from her fears.

"I guess I just focused on helping Yuna find Tidus, It was sort of mind over matter.. or something. I so thought I was over this." Rikku explained

The lightening flashed again causing Rikku to grip tightly to Paine.

"You can't do that again?" Paine asked as she wondered how long it would be before her circulation was cut off completely.

The thunder crashed.

"I've tried," Rikku admitted, "but with Yunie gone… It's like I've lost my focus or something... and the nightmares… they just … "

The lightening flashed again causing Rikku to tremble and whimper. Rikku buried her face against Paine.

"It's ok" Paine reassured her. "I'm here." Rikku could hear the beat of Paine's heart as she laid her head against her chest, not daring to let go. She could feel Paine's reassuring hand gently stroking her hair. Soothing her.

The thunder crashed around them. The air ship shook. Rain poured angrily against the windows threatening to break them. Darkness surrounded them.

"Don't go, please" Rikku begged her, gripping hard so that Paine couldn't leave.

"I won't" Paine promised. She held Rikku close as the storm raged outside and said nothing more.

………………………..

Rikku woke suddenly. She was still so drowsy. She had hardly slept. Outside the sun shone cheerfully as if denying that the storm had ever happened. Paine was no where in sight. Rikku climbed drowsily to her feet and staggered down the stairs. She made her way over to the bar.

"Coffee" She said to the bar keep. "Make it strong and make it black" Barkeep said nothing as he fixed the beverage for her. He placed it in front of her and then turned to dust the shelves. Rikku took her coffee to one of the tables. She didn't want to talk to _him_ anyway. _Stupid hypello!_

"Want company?" asked Paine, coming up behind her. Rikku jumped.

"Must you always sneak up on me like that?" She asked with a weak little smile. Paine stopped.

"I'm sorry" She said as she started turning away.

"Don't be silly Painie I was just joking. Take a seat. I _could_ use some company." Rikku gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Paine shifted uneasily then took a seat opposite the blonde Al Bhed girl. Paine placed her own drink down on the table and stirred it with the straw. _I wonder what that is_ thought Rikku but she didn't bother asking.

"Thanks for sticking with me last night" Rikku said in a light cheerful tone. "The storms are tough with out Yunie here." Yuna had decided to stay in Besaid for a while. She was busy and excited with wedding plans. Now that Tidus was back it looked like YRP had become RP.

"It's fine" said Paine emotionlessly.

"Did I lose any more respect points?" Rikku asked with a little grin, trying to lighten her mood a bit. Paine just shook her head and said nothing.

"If Brother knew how I had acted…" Rikku continued, "He totally would have just mocked me. He's such a big meanie."

Paine said nothing.

"I hope you don't think I'm a baby for being scared like that." Rikku said uneasily as she bit her lip cutely "It's just… something about the lightening."

Silence.

Rikku tapped her perfectly manicured finger nails on the table. _Clickity click!_

"Years ago when Brother was playing with magic" Rikku continued. "He hit me with a lightening spell. I guess I've been scared ever since" Rikku studied Paine's expression as she sipped her own coffee but it was totally blank. _Earth to Paine!_ She thought to herself.

"Anyway I suppose I'll grow out of it some day." Rikku said nervously as she fiddled with her coffee cup. She always felt a bit nervous when Paine gave her the silent treatment which was most of the time. Where had that sweet understanding, comforting Paine of last night disappeared to? She was obviously back to her usual cold, emotionless, unfeeling self.

"Lately it's been worse." Rikku nattered on wondering if she why she was having this one sided conversation. "I've been having so many disturbing dreams"

"Flashbacks" said Paine unexpectantly.

"Huh?" questioned Rikku. She gazed at Paine but still couldn't read her expression.

"I have them all the time" Paine told her. "If something triggers a blocked memory…" Paine's voice trailed off for a moment. "Then they just come."

"Are you saying that lightening triggers some kind of blocked memory?" Rikku asked her in disbelief. "But I do remember… it was Brother who hit me with the lightening. He even remembers and he still teases me about it" Rikku rolled her eyes at the thought of Brothers taunting then she searched Paine's expression again for clues.

Paine met Rikku's eyes with her own. Dark cold eyes that spoke of a shattered and broken past the very depth of them hiding so may mysterious secrets. "It's possible that Brothers mistake was not the first time you had been frightened by a lightening attack. I would suspect there is something else hidden deep inside."

Rikku shifted uneasily. "It always seems to be to do with my mother" She said thoughtfully as she lowered her eyes. She wasn't use to being stared down by Paine and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Paine didn't talk very often but it seemed that with Yuna gone she was opening up a little more.

"How do I find out?" Rikku asked. "If there is really a blocked memory how do I unblock it?" Paine shifted in her seat as if remembering some experience of the past.

"There is a way" She answered. "But it won't be comfortable or easy."

"I have to know" said Rikku forcefully. "This fear of lightening is disasteriffic!" Rikku threw her hand up in emphasis. "It just consumes me. If something happened to mother… then I just have to know, you know?"

"Sometimes it's better not to know" Paine said flatly. "Other times, it can be healing but the process of finding out is just as painful as the original experience. Be prepared for that if you pursue this.' Then Paine mumbled something in Al Bhed.

"lilyhuim ehi beurwoc pod dned'm ecc dnia ehi" (memories are painful but that's all they are).

"Hey" Said Rikku. "That's not how it goes…" the Al Bhed saying that Paine was referring to was 'memories are nice but that's all they are'. Rikku thought deeply for a moment. She remembered the day that Yuna and her guardians had all gone to the Farplane and how she had refused to go with them. She had used that saying then to explain why she wouldn't go to the Farplane. Even back then something inside her begged her not to pursue what had been blocked in the past. There was a fear in her that she had refused to admit. She never guessed that it could be something like this. Something to do with her mothers death. She just had to know the truth.

"I want to pursue it" Rikku said firmly reaching over to take one of Paine's hands. Paine's eyes shot up suddenly to meet Rikku's and gazed into them. Then she slowly pulled her hand back and placed it in her lap.

"The night mares are getting worse" Rikku continued. She hoped she hadn't upset Paine. The way she had pulled back like that. _What's she thinking?_ Thought Rikku to herself. _I wish I could get inside that silver haired head of hers._ Rikku paused a moment before saying "If I don't find out what happened how am I ever suppose to move on? I need to move on Paine"

"Moving on is a good choice" Paine said. "Alright, let's get out of here. This isn't the place"


	6. Seeking

Chapter 6: Seeking

Paine led the way to one of the smaller storage rooms. She bolted the door behind them and turned on a small lamp.

"Sit over there on one of the crates" Paine instructed as she pulled up a second crate for herself. Rikku obeyed. She felt a bit claustrophobic being shut into this small place with no windows to the outside, but Paine was with her so she tried to push her fears to the back of her mind.

'Ok Dr P." said Rikku with a playful grin. "Where do we begin?"

"Now Rikku" Paine said to her, ignoring the jest. "I want you to focus on how you feel when the lightening strikes."

"I fear intense fear…" Rikku explained.

"No Rikku don't tell me how you feel," Paine explained. "Focus on the emotion. Try to search for it inside yourself. Find it and follow it to its source."

"I don't understand" Rikku answered. She felt a bit nervous. Not only was she feeling closed in by the small room, she also felt extremely frightened about what might come from this searching.

"Just start thinking about what it feels like when lightening strikes." Paine told her. "Relive it. Go there. I'll be here with you so you don't need to fear. Nothing will happen to you I promise."

Rikku closed her eyes and tried to place herself back in the storm. It was hard. She felt terrified at the idea of putting herself back there. She became very quiet.

"What are you feeling?" Paine asked her.

"I'm frightened." Rikku explained. "I feel… terror all around. It's like, panic or something."

"Ok" Paine said. "Go with that feeling. Follow it and see if you can find a memory attached ok? Tell me anything you see feel, think or smell."

Rikku concentrated. She drew herself inward and searched her mind for clues.

"I can see my brother" Rikku told Paine. "He's standing in front of me"

"How old are you?" Paine asked.

"Seven or eight... I think. Not very old." Rikku continued. "He's fighting off a fiend but… His gun breaks… Now he's trying to use magic… the lightening hits me and I scream. I feel… really scared."

"Alright Rikku that's good." Said Pain reassuringly. " You feeling ok with this still?" Rikku nodded but didn't open her eyes.

"Ok" Paine told her. "I want you to go back further. Search for another memory. Look in the hidden and dark places of your mind. Uncover what ever it is that happened before that."

Rikku allowed herself to drift inward. She was shaking with fear but at the same time determined to find out what was hiding inside of her. There was a long silence.

"I… I see my mother" Rikku said.

"How old are you now?" Paine asked.

"I don't know." Rikku explained. "Maybe three… four, very young"

"Ok Rikku I need to explain some things. The memories you will go through here will be seen through the eyes of that child. It will be a child's interpretation of the events do you understand" Rikku nodded so Paine continued. "Describe any thing you feel. A touch, a smell, an impression." There was another long silence.

"I'm playing on the floor," Rikku said. Her voice sounding even younger than usual. "Mother is doing the dishes. I feel… happy but then … I can hear banging…." Paine remained silent and emotionless as she listened to Rikku recount the events. Rikku continued "There's something approaching our house… it's coming through the door…" Rikku whimpered helplessly. She felt as if she was back there… as if it was happening all over again.

"Rikku stay with the memory don't lose it. I'm right here with you" Paine told her.

"It's a machina" Rikku said, her fear obvious in the shaking of her voice. "It's the biggest one I've ever seen… it's huge! It's going after Mother! It's killing her!" Rikku's voice took on a hysterical tone. She found it hard to breathe as panic started to shake her. She began heavily gasping for breathes as she kept her eyes firmly shut.

Paine took her by the hand and spoke to her in firm voice. "Rikku, don't hyperventilate, Focus. You're in the air ship with me. It's Paine. Your not back there any more. Squeeze my hand... ground yourself." Paine felt Rikku give her hand a firm squeeze almost crushing it "Look around inside" Paine told her "and tell me what else you see… anything at all?"

Rikku relaxed just a little bit as she heard Paine's reassuring words. She loosened her grip on Paine's hand a little but refused to let go of it even when Paine tried to take it back. She tried to slow down her breathing as she continued to focus on the memory inside of her, eyes firmly shut.

"There's someone there…" Rikku said finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

After a few moments of silence Paine asked "Who is it?"

"I can't see his face" Rikku told her. "His face is black"

"Can you notice anything else about him? His clothes, the way he smells? Anything?"

"Yes" answered Rikku "He's wearing a Yevonite robe. I can recognize the patterns on the hem. It's just like the one Maester Mika wore… He's a Maester. Oh no… He's seen me. He's coming after me…. he's going to kill me too, he's going to kill me" Rikku said hysterically. Rikku started shaking as she screamed over and over. She pulled her hand away from Paine's and started beating at the air the same way she had after the night mare. Paine quickly grabbed both her wrists but this time, even with all her warrior strength she had trouble trying to restrain Rikku.

"Rikku… Rikku" Paine said her voice rising above Rikku's screams. "Calm down, You're ok. I'm with you. Ground yourself." Rikku continued to thrash about so Paine grabbed her around the shoulders and locked her arms around the girl trying to restrain her whole body. Then she said in Al Bhed.

"Syli pesg dy dni bhimird Rikku ud'm yfih. Ayo'hi ryd dnihi era lyhi."  
(Come back to the present Rikku it's over. You're not there any more.)

Rikku relaxed a little bit but she was still heaving in sobs. She fell against Paine's shoulder saying "Paine… Paine." At first Paine wasn't sure if she was calling her name or stating what she felt inside. Then she heard Rikku say in a tiny voice like that of a child. "Where's Mommie?"

Paine pushed back and took Rikku by the shoulders as she tried to look into Rikku's eyes. "Come back to me Rikku…" she said as she took Rikku by the wrist and guided her to touch the wall of the closet; helping her to feel her surroundings. "You're in the Celsius Rikku, You're with me. It's Paine"

No response.

In desperation Paine took Rikku's hand and placed it on her own cheek, hoping that the warmth of it would remind Rikku where she was. "Get grounded Rikku the nightmare is over now. It's in the past." Rikku suddenly threw her arms around Paine's neck and hugged her. This was getting old. Too many hugs for Paine's comfort zone! But she couldn't bring herself to push Rikku away after what she had just been through. Besides, something about being hugged by Rikku soothed her own inner turmoil.

"Are you back with me?" Paine asked as she slowly hugged her back. Rikku nodded. She pulled back and looked up at Paine with tears streaming down her face.

"They tried to kill me too, you know" Rikku explained. "They came after me, struck me with lightening over and over again. I could hear them talking over my crumpled body. T-they said I was nothing but another heathen who deserved to die. They said that it was not even as if I was a real person. I was really little but I still understood. They thought I was dead but I was just holding my breath. I held it so long I thought I would suffocate! But then it just went all black. I didn't see anything else. I don't understand… why would they want to kill us?"

"I thought all Yevonite's hated the Al Bhed why would this be so unusual?" Paine asked.

"Well because… why would a Grand Maester go to all the trouble of personally killing my mother? Everyone thought that the Machina just went out of control so it wasn't an obvious attack on our home. No one knew the truth. This had to have been done in secret. But why?"

"Well she was the wife of the Al Bhed leader right? Maybe they were just trying to get to your father?" Paine reasoned.

"No that can't be it" Rikku said "My father wasn't a leader back then. He didn't start leading the Al Bhed til much later. I was six when they started building the new home on Bikanel Island. Before that we just lived as nomads out in the desert… wandering aimlessly. Everyone was scattered. When my father lost my mother, he coped by trying to re unite as many of the Al Bhed people as he could. He was determined to fight against our extinction but I never fully understood why until now."

"Are you ok?" Paine asked with concern.

"Yeah" replied Rikku softly nodding her head. "But there's one other thing that puzzles me. In my nightmare… it was Wakka who told me that I was a heathen who deserved to die. Why do you think that is?"

"He probably just represented all Yevonite's to you at the time." Paine explained. "I'm sure it's nothing to do with him personally. It was fresh in your memory. I mean after all you and he did have a huge fight recently"

Rikku gasped and her eyes flew wide open. "How did you know?" She asked Paine. Rikku hadn't even told Yuna about the fight. Just shared how she felt about Lulu and Wakka being together.

"I guessed" Paine told her. It was at that moment that the door of the storage cabinet crashed open and a frantic looking Brother stood on the other side of what was left of the door. He was waving his arms around frantically as he spoke in a nervous flurry

"Nyca mnud Rikku, zned dni nicc? (Holy shit Rikku, what the hell?) he said to Rikku. "U nieh ayo mshielurk cugi ayoh piurk mceokndihit pa e wuirt ert ser'd wurt ayo eraznihi! Zned'm ayoh bhypcil?"(I hear you screaming like you're being slaughtered by a fiend and can't find you anywhere! What's your problem?)

Rikku turned to him saying "Lydnih zem lohtihit. U hililpih ryz U hililpih. " (Mother was murdered. I remember now I remember.)

"lohtihit?" (Murdered?) Questioned Brother in amazement gazing from Paine to Rikku and back again. "zna?" (Why?)

"That's what we're going to find out" said Rikku slipping back into Spiran.

(Authors Note: Please R&R. I've written a lot more chapters but please give me some feedback on this story. Is it worth continuing? )


	7. Conspiracy?

Chapter 7 Conspiracy?

'Lus'uh Brother. " (Com'on Brother) Rikku said. "Lus'uh Pnudran. Rayt vun Pegyham Ecmyht. " (Head for Bikanel Island!)

"Yg Buddy mid e syohmi cidm ky tyr'd zemdi duli." Brother instructed. (Ok Buddy set a course lets go don't waste time.)

"Wait…" said Paine sarcastically. "Those two are agreeing? This could be bad!"

'Oh com'on Paine" Rikku said, her usual bubbly voice returning. "Don't be a pain!" She giggled lightly as she gave Paine a playful shove. "You're the one who told me to focus on a mission. Well now we have a mission! To find out who killed my mother and why! Father has to have some answers surely"

"Why even go there" Paine said "Why not just contact him on intercom?"

"Painie" Rikku said with a little whine to her voice "This can't be discussed over intercom. This is serious stuff"

"Whatever you say" said Paine as she retreated to a quieter place on the ship. It felt good to have something to focus on again but Paine had some other thoughts going through her head that she had to sort out alone.

They reached Bikanel Island in no time flat. Rikku wasted no time at all tracking down her father. Rikku, Paine, Buddy, Brother and young Shinra the wiz kid all gathered together in Cid's living room.

_(Authors note: I could have written all of the following dialogue out in Al Bhed but that would have been very hard for you guys to read so I would like to you to imagine it's all in Al Bhed. Thx.)_

"What's all this about" Cid said gruffly.

"Pops let's cut to the chase ok?" said Rikku frankly as she propped herself on the arm of the sofa. "It's about Mom" Cid shifted uneasily. It had been many years since he had thought about the death of his beloved wife. He didn't look like he wanted to remember it. "I've been having nightmares about her a lot lately" Rikku continued "and I think I've uncovered a blocked memory. Pop, is there any chance she could have been murdered?"

Cid shot a quick glance at Rikku then scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. He seemed to drift out into another world as he recalled the terrible events that surrounded his wife's death. He sighed deeply before beginning the grim tale.

"I remember coming home… finding you and your mother among the rubble. I had Brother with me. You're probably too young to remember this son." He said, nodding in Brother's direction. Cid paused a moment as if deep in thought then continued.

"Everyone around told me that a machina had gone crazy and attacked you both. I didn't know what to believe. We were so relieved when we were able to revive little Rikku. We couldn't save your mother though. Summoner Braska was in town. I don't think anyone else would have been prepared to perform the sending. No one liked us in that area because we were Al Bhed. I think they figured we deserved this disaster. After that I left and headed for this island. That's where it all started... rebuilding, gathering the Al Bhed. It all had to be kept a secret. I had to protect my family and my people. There were so many doubts in my head. I can't really tell you what really happened. That's all I know."

"Father" Rikku said solemnly. "Where were we living when all this happened?"

"Somewhere near Lake Macalania." He replied. So that explained the dream's location.

"There's got to be some spheres" Paine said. "With so many pyre flies in that area there is no way that something wasn't recorded." Rikku and Brother nodded in agreement. _Uh oh… that could only mean trouble!_

"If I were you…" butt in a new voice "I would start your search elsewhere."

Rikku turned around and her cheeks flushed slightly when she saw who had spoken. Casually leaning in the doorway with an arrogant smirk on his face was Gippal. He was the leader of the Machina Faction but more than that, he was a child hood friend of hers. They had a brief, short lived romance. Actually, Gippal was the first boy to ever kiss her. Not a deep passionate kiss like Wakka had given her, but never the less, a playful little kiss on the lips. She snorted at the memory of it. She recalled how he was so sure he'd get more and she had turned him down.

"Hey Gippal good to see you" Brother said as he stood up and gave Gippal a high five.

"Hello Brother… and hello old friend" Gippal said turning to Paine who simply nodded. "And hello beautiful" he said to Rikku managing to get her to flush even redder.

_Damn him_ she thought. _He's embarrassing me! The big meanie. _

"Pops why didn't you tell us _he_ was here?" Rikku asked, ignoring Gippal just to see if she could get a rise out of him.

"You never asked." Cid replied with a light laugh in his voice.

"I came to discuss some things with your father" Gippal said to Rikku as he strided confidently across the room. "I didn't expect to find you here, princess" Rikku was thankful that her father was in the room. Gippal wouldn't dare refer to her as a Cid's brat in front of him. Princess wasn't that much better of course. _Why can't he just use my name_? Rikku wondered.

"Alright, alright" Rikku said annoyed as she stood up and faced him. "If you're such a bright spark Mr. smarty pants, tell us… where exactly is it you think we should start if not at the lake?" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned on one hip.

Frankly Rikku was a little relieved. She didn't like the prospect of returning to the lake where she and Wakka had shared their first intimate moment. That was the last thing she wanted to spark up in her again. It was gone! Yes gone. She couldn't even remember how warm his touch was, how soft his lips… how exciting his kisses… _no no no_, she definitely couldn't remember the way his smooth husky accent sent ripples going through her and stirred her to the very core, or the way her heart thudded when ever he was near. _Stop it Rikku_ she told herself as she tried to will her heart to quit thudding that fast at the memory of Wakka. It wasn't working. He seemed to be permanently imprinted in her brain. Gippal broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'd suggest Guadosalam" he said to the room in general. "There is a secret faction there known as the Yevonite fanatics. They want to keep to the old teachings and have set up some kind of ... weird cult."

"What makes you think there are any clues about my mother there?" Rikku asked. Trying her best to distract herself from remembering anything about Wakka. _He doesn't exist… he doesn't' exist._ She told herself miserably.

"A group of us have been investigating the area" Gippal explained turning to her with a self satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm not sure if it has anything to do with your mother, but it appears they are hiding something. We don't trust them."

"Gippal and I have been discussing this for days" Cid said. "It's interesting that you unblock this… memory or what ever it is at this time. There's every chance that your mother's death was a result of some kind of conspiracy"

"But why?" Rikku asked in confusion, turning her back on Gippal just to make sure he realized that she was not interested in his gloating.

"Because she fought for the Al Bhed." Cid answered as he rose up and went over to gaze out the window. "She fought for peace. She fought with her heart, not with machina. Her vision was to see our race accepted all across Spira. There were plenty that didn't want that."

Rikku found herself deep in thought. How could they know for sure that they were heading in the right direction? It was Paine who came up with the answer.

"Shinra" Paine said "Is it possible to do a sphere search of that area and narrow it down to spheres containing Rikku's mother's signature?"

"Well" Shinra replied. "Actually I've been working on some new technology for that. It is possible… if we have some article of hers that she treasured we might be able to scan that through the computers and isolate the sphere waves."

"I have her wedding ring" Cid said removing a chain from around his neck and handing it to Shinra. "You sure it won't have been too long ago to pick up a signature?"

"I'll see what I can do" Shinra said. "I'll also have to analyse your signature so we can rule those waves out. It may take a while."

"When can you start?" asked Rikku jumping up and bouncing in front of him.

"Right away" he replied.


	8. A Gil For Your Thoughts

Chapter 8: E kuc wyh ayoh dnyokndm (A Gil For Your Thoughts) 

Rikku sat at one of the tables in the dining area staring out into space dreamily.

"E kuc wyh ayoh dnyokndm (A gil for your thoughts)" said Paine, coming up behind Rikku and startling her yet again. _Why's she always have to do that? _Thought Rikku.

"I require payment in advance" Rikku said grinning up at the older girl. She was teasing her of course and trying to get back at Paine for all the times that Paine had with held information from her. Paine reached into her pocket and tossed one gil out on the table. "Oh surely my thoughts are worth much more than that" said Rikku giving a mock pout in Paine's direction.

"Spill it" was all Paine said as she straddled a chair backwards and pulled it up to Rikku's table.

"I'll tell you what…" Rikku said mischievously. "I'll spill out my thoughts if you tell me some of yours. Kind of like… truth or dare but with out the dare part." Rikku wrinkled her nose at the thought of some crazy dare. Her mouth curled into a half smile as she felt satisfied with her antics.

"Rikku" Paine said shortly, shifting her sword into a more comfortable position. "I don't have time for stupid games."

"But Painie," Rikku droned pouting again as she tugged on Paine's arm "You seem to have plenty of time to pry into my thoughts. Com'on. Share!"

Paine rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and slowly counted to ten. "This is so immature!" She said. "Alright, You go first."

"Hey, that's not fair" Rikku said folding her arms across her chest and giving her best pout _That's three in a row now_ thought Paine to herself.

"It is fair" Paine said through gritted teeth. "I asked first."

Paine wasn't sure she was ready to share her inner soul with the young Al Bhed girl. They had adventured together for a long time and had developed a closeness that one normally finds under such circumstances. Rikku had just grown on her. Some how the girl had managed to lighten the spirit of the missions and distract Paine from her usual gloomy thoughts. Paine couldn't help noticing that Rikku was attractive. Not just to the eye but also to the spirit and the soul. Her sparkly personality had a way of tugging at your heart strings as it coerced you into smiling inwardly even when you didn't really want to. She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind for now.

"Alright, alright" Rikku agreed reluctantly. "I was just thinking about someone. That's all" Rikku was proud of herself. She had managed to beat Paine at her own game. Say just enough to not tell her what was really on her mind.

"Someone like Wakka?" Paine said with a smirk. _Damn! How'd she know that?_ Rikku thought miserably.

' Ur.. ummm" Rikku stammered. "What makes you say that?" She wasn't about to confirm or deny it just yet.

Paine smirked and pointed to the table. "That will cost you a gil"

Rikku groaned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gil, letting it roll around on the table and settle itself right before Paine. Then she rested her chin on both hands and looked at Paine expectantly.

"I can always tell. When you get that dreamy expression on your face it's always about Wakka." Paine informed her. Rikku inhaled deeply. There was just no tricking Paine. She always managed to some how wriggle around it.

"Ok, Ok" Rikku admitted. "I was thinking about Wakka. Satisfied?"

"Hey that's another question" Paine said. "Isn't it my turn?"

"Fire away!" Said Rikku confidently. Paine tossed a gil into Rikku's pile.

"So _why_ where you thinking about Wakka?" Paine asked with a smirk.

"We-ell" answered Rikku "I've kinda found it hard not to think about Wakka." she bit her nails nervously. "I mean… no body has ever like… made me feel the way he did. You know… all fluttery inside, and like you can't breathe when he's in the same room and when he touches you… man. It's like totally being swept away to another planet or something. Anyway, I suppose I was thinking about all the maybes and the what if's."

"And just what exactly are those?" Paine asked directly.

"Uh uh uh" Rikku chastised with a cheeky grin as she waved her finger in front of Paine. "It's my turn now." Paine let out a sigh.

"Go ahead" Paine said reluctantly. "but you will owe me another gil."

Rikku reached into her pocket and pulled out one gil, laying it on the table in front of Paine.

"How'd you know how to bring out blocked memories?" Rikku asked unexpectantly. _Ouch._ Of all the questions. It would have been far easier if Rikku had asked something less serious. Some thing more Rikkuish such as "Which guy do you like best in the Gullwings" or "When did you last shave your legs?"

Paine folded her arms in front of her across the back of the chair and gave Rikku a cold stare. She wasn't about to let Rikku know her discomfort. "I've been through the process before, years ago"

This confirmed what Rikku suspected. "What was it?" Rikku asked with wide eyed interest leaning forward expectantly.

_Oh no_. Thought Paine stubbornly. _I'm not going there_… "It's my turn to ask" Paine said and then fired off a question before Rikku could protest. "What are the maybes and what ifs about Wakka" Paine tossed another gil in Rikku's pile.

Rikku decided that if she was going to get any more info out of Paine she had better give some of her own Besides that, she needed to confide in someone about this and Yunie wasn't there to get advice from.

"We-ell" Rikku said. "I was just thinking about how I didn't let him talk you know? I mean that day on the beach. I just yelled and screamed at him. Then I kicked him right in the balls and just left with out even giving him a chance to explain. Then when we went back to Besaid he told me he wanted to explain but I just brushed him off you know? I did what you said and didn't it show that he'd got to me and all. I know we have an important mission now. But I was just thinking that _maybe_ I should go and try to talk to him again. And _what if_ he's not really in love with Lulu…"

"Rikku" Paine said; arms still crossed on the back of the chair and looking at her with an incredulous expression. "Are you crazy? That's probably not the best plan you've ever come up with. It's not like he's exactly tried to come after you"

"I know" Rikku said with frustration tainting her voice. "Maybe I am crazy… It's just that… I really miss him you know? We were so good together. Despite everything, I still love him Paine!" she said sadly.

"Has he ever even told you that he loved you?" Paine asked directly.

"Well no" Rikku replied reluctantly as she sighed deeply. Paine was right as usual. Wakka had said many things but "love" was never one of them.

"There you go then" said Paine. "That's your answer."

"I suppose your right" Rikku said as she looked down at the table and started playing with the small pile of gil absent mindedly. She inhaled deeply. There really was no hope was there? She had to think about something else.

"Ok" Rikku said. "That was three questions in a row you asked. You owe me two more gil and you have to answer three questions from me." Paine tossed two more gil into Rikku's pile and then braced herself.

"Ask away." Paine said, preparing herself for the inevitable. Rikku dropped three gil into Paine's pile with a satisfied smile.

"What memory did you unblock?" Rikku asked causing Paine to wince visibly. It would have to be _that_ question wouldn't it? Paine fought against the rising emotions in herself. Surely she was over this? Surely it was in the past and could no longer haunt her… but the stirring memories still managed to cause pangs of pain to race through her mind. It was almost too hard to verbalize but she didn't see how she could wriggle her way out of it. Besides, this was Rikku. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to open your heart up to someone like Rikku.

"I was raped." said Paine. "Satisfied?"

Rikku's eyes grew wide. "Oh that's terrible" she gasped. "Did you like, slice the guy to ribbons?"

"No" Paine said sharply and a little angrily as she slammed her fist down on the table. "I did nothing ok? I didn't fight back I didn't go seek revenge now just drop it." Paine's voice was rising angrily. "Change the subject or I'm out of here. You have one more question and it better not be about that you hear"

Rikku knew when she had pushed the limit "I was just concerned" She said helplessly but she dared not push it any harder than that. "Ok… your next question is…" Rikku tried to think of something positive that would get Paine's mind off her terrible memory. She felt so guilty. She carefully asked "Are you in love with anyone?"

Paine winced inwardly but this time didn't let it show. _Damn it. Another tough question. _Thought Paine silently to herself. _Why can't she just be Rikku and ask silly nonsense questions? _How would she answer? She wasn't sure what to say. After a brief pause she said "Yes" and left it at that.

"That's it?" Rikku said annoyed. "That's all you can say is yes? Who is it?" Rikku asked, her eyes sparkling as she studied Paine's face looking for clues.

_It's you Rikku_ thought Paine to herself but she knew she couldn't verbalize that. Rikku was obviously into guys not girls. She shifted uneasily in the chair gazing at Rikku and noting how cute she looked when she smiled that way. How it just lit up a room and made an otherwise miserable dull life seem worth living. She couldn't tell her. She knew she had to hide it inside. She ran one hand through her silver hair nervously.

"Someone way out of my league" Paine said evasively.

"That's not an answer." Rikku said in an unsatisfied tone.

"True, but it was a fourth question" Paine told her glancing at the small pile of gil in front of her.

"I'll pay!" Rikku said reaching into her pocket to pull out another gil.

"I still won't tell" said Paine as she rose from her chair and started to leave.

"Hey no fair. That's against the rules you know" Rikku called after her causing Paine to stop briefly and look over her shoulder.

"Then I guess I lose" she said and with that she turned back around and left Rikku sitting there alone and frustrated. It was Rikku's turn to slam her fist on the table.

_Tysh! (Damn). It must be Baralai_ Rikku thought. _Or maybe it's Gippal? I hope so that will get him off my case. Maybe it's some hunky blitzball player from the Luca goers_. Rikku wondered as she rested her chin on her hand. Who else could it be that was out of her league? She wondered if she would ever find out. Rikku collected up both piles of gil and headed for the main deck.


	9. Into The Temple

Chapter 9: Into The Temple. 

Brother's voice blasted over the intercom:

"Yddahdeuh! Ymm Gullwings yht Gippal nabund du dra syeh talg"(Attention! All Gullwings and Gippal report to the bridge.)

Rikku was still in the elevator thinking about her conversation with Paine. _Gippal_ She thought. _What's Gippal doing on board? _She was about to find out. The Elevator stopped and Rikku rushed up to the bridge of the Celsius.

"Ryja oui vuiht cusadrehk?" (Have you found something) she called out as she rushed towards Shinra.

"We've picked up several sphere waves around Guadosalem that match your mothers signature." Shinra replied. "I've isolated them to somewhere in the vicinity of the old temple basement. I'm going to attempt to hone in on it and get an exact location".

"So there _is_ a connection" Gippal said as he came up behind Rikku to look over her shoulder at the screen. Rikku felt a bit uncomfortable having him that close to her. She wasn't really sure why. She gave him a little frown as she ducked under his arm and around to the other side. _Don't cram my space_ She thought to herself. But Gippal just gave a light chuckle. Rikku didn't get a chance to make a snide remark. The screen gave a few bip beeps as it found its target.

"There it is" Shinra said with a satisfied tone. "It appears to be in one of the rooms of the temple. I'm going to try to mock up a map and pin point the location of the sphere." Shinra pushed several buttons until finally a detailed map of the caverns came up on the screen with the location of the sphere lit up. "There, sorry it's so rough" he said modestly. As he pushed another button to print it out for them.

"It will do" said Paine as she too came over and grabbed the print out to study it. She spread it out on the floor in front of them all.

"The room appears to be way in the very back of the temple and slightly underground. The place has only one entrance from this side" Said Gippal as he pointed to the map. "So it will take either some heavy brute force or some extreme stealth to get to it."

"I'm not exactly lacking in stealth" Rikku said turning from the map in the direction of the co pilot. "Buddy, can you bring it up for us on the screen?"

"Sure can" he replied. The screen buzzed with static for a moment before a small doorway was revealed next to the temple. It was heavily guarded by several Guado. Rikku counted five near the door and quite a few more in the surrounding area's.

"It's not going to be easy to bust through that" said Gippal. "Not with out drawing too much attention to ourselves. If we try to just break through we will have the entire Guado squad at us."

"Don't under estimate us" Paine told him. "We're stronger than we look."

'Yeah!" Said Rikku sounding like some kind of cheer leader and looking like one too. "RP can do anything!"

"I thought it was PR" said Paine.

"Actually… I was thinking more along the lines of GRP" Gippal said with self satisfied grin.

"What?" gasped Rikku. "No way!" It was bad enough that he was along on this trip let alone trying to join them. Was it so bad? well maybe not. Oh sure he was fun for a stir… but YRP was always a girl thing. "We have an all girl team, Boys can just wait over there" she finished.

"Exactly" Paine agreed. "We do just fine on our own"

"That's all well and good" Gippal said. "but I have an invested interest in all this myself. Besides… I wouldn't want you two lovely ladies to have all the fun." He said as he pushed his way between them, putting an arm around each one.

Rikku opened her mouth to protest but Brother chimed in

"Cdub ynkiehk yht kad ouin yccac tufh drana. (Stop arguing and get your asses down there)" he said

"Fine" Rikku said a little frustrated. "Let's go"

…………

The three them hid behind some of the rocks and scoped out the entrance. Guado guards were everywhere, each one well equipped with weapons. Five stood at the door in question.

"So how are we going to get in?" whispered Rikku.

"We're not." Gippal answered her in a low voice. "You are"

"Wha…t? answered Rikku.

"Well you are the one with the stealth, Sunshine" He said with a nudge. Rikku just rolled her eyes at him. Why couldn't he just use her name like normal people did? He was so damn frustrating!

"We'll cover you" said Paine. "I'm going to cause a distraction, you make for the entrance and keep in contact with us on intercom, got it?" Rikku nodded. There was no time to waste. That sphere might well hold some answers and she was determined to get it.

Rikku silently slid off in the direction of the temple's back entrance. She crouched behind another set of rocks and waited for her cue.

"Hey ugly!" she heard Paine yell. "Your mother was a water flan and your father ate shoopuff trunks for breakfast!"

Two angry Guado guards ran directly for Paine. Rikku knew that Paine could certainly hold her own in battle, but she was still quite comforted to know that she had Gippal there for back up.

Rikku surveyed the remaining guards, trying to figure out how she would get past them. It was at that moment she heard the voice of Gippal.

"Hey you lot, we could use a hand over here, She's a tough one!"

Two of the remaining three guards left and disappeared over the rise of the hill to join the battle, leaving only one standing there. He was engrossed in the sounds of the battle and straining to see if he could see what was going on. He should be easy enough to sneak by! She quickly made her move while she had the chance, heading for the door she kept to the shadows and snuck silently in.

The temple was quiet inside. Rikku carefully removed her shoes and tip toed between the statues silently. She studied the map and pushed her away along the walls, keeping to the shadows. Two priests passed her by, quietly talking as their voices echoed through the chamber.

She had no trouble avoiding them as she passed from room to room, going ever deeper into the temple. She came to the marked room on the map that connected to the corridors beyond. _There must be a secret entrance_ she thought to herself as she started examining the walls for clues. Finally she came to a large painting of Seymour. _Ewwww. Gross_. She thought to herself. Rikku noticed a lantern beside it, burning away. It was the only lit lantern in the entire room. Out of curiosity she reached out and touched it. _Woah_! It moved. She placed her hand over the top of the stem and pushed hard. Sure enough … the whole thing lowered and there was a grinding noise as the painting of Seymour slowly opened up revealing a doorway.

Rikku quickly ducked for cover. She was worried that someone might have heard the noise. No one came. _Coast is clear_ she thought to herself as she slipped into the open cavern and pulled up the lamp on the other side to close the opening.

It was dark. Rikku hated the dark. _Cred (shit)_ she thought. She reached into her bags and pulled out an old fire gem. The glow of it was just enough to light the halls up dimly. Rikku stealthily made her way forwards into the blackness. The ramp descended downwards for what seemed like forever. It wasn't long before she came to a large room that was dimly lit by several low burning lanterns. Rikku hid behind a large column as she surveyed the scene before her. Several of the Guardo along with some humans dressed in temple uniforms were gathered there. They seemed to be doing some kind of ritual or something.

"Do you think it can really be achieved?" One of the human's was saying to a rather important looking Guardo, who was wearing a Maester's robe

The Maester replied. "We are sure of it. It's only a matter of collecting enough pyre flies and amber together to resurrect Yu Yevon.

Rikku put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from audibly gasping. What were they planning? To bring Yu Yevon back? But he was dead and sent. Surely you can't bring back a sent? Rikku knew that this was serious. She knew she needed to check in with the others but it was too risky to try that now. Besides. She wanted more information.

"How will this work?" the human Yevonite asked.

"We are sure that the discovery of the remaining Fayth will benefit us" The Maester replied. "She is the last of her kind, all the others rest peacefully. I'm sure she can be influenced to bring Yu Yevon back as an Aeon. We have a willing summoner; all we need is for them to join. Once Yu Yevon is back… Sin will return and our power will be restored."

So that was it! They were going to bring Sin back and destroy everyone's hopes. Spira would once again be a spiral of death with out hope and everything that Yuna and the others had achieved would be destroyed. Rikku wasn't about to let that happen. Who could this mysterious summoner be? _I better go tell the others_ she thought. Glancing at the map to make sure she knew the way back she noticed that she was very close to the room with the sphere in it. Surely it wouldn't hurt to quickly grab that and then head back. She couldn't go back empty handed. She might not get another chance. Besides, she didn't want to hear the sarcastic taunts of Gippal if she failed the mission.

She snuck carefully around the big hall until she reached the entrance to the sphere room. Sure enough, there it was on a stand, glowing softly in the dim light. _Too easy_ thought Rikku as she reached out and grabbed it.

Alarms blared out as the lights all flashed off and on leaving a surprised Rikku standing there helplessly looking for a place to hide. _Bummer, I forgot they used machina in this temple!_ She chastised herself inwardly.

Before long she was surrounded by what looked like a few thousand guardo guards. She didn't stop to count them of course, but she knew there were far more than she could handle on her own.

"Oopsie" she said looking at one of them. "I ummm… am a little lost. Can you tell me the way to the ladies room?"

They weren't buying it.

"Put the sphere down and put your hands up" Said an important looking soldier. Rikku didn't want to drop the sphere. It might hold valuable information about her mother's death. She slowly placed it back on its stand and raised her arms. What else could she do? _The others will come save me_ she thought gratefully to herself. She was extremely glad they had thought to place a homing beacon on her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here" the Maester said as he walked into the room. "If it isn't high guardian Rikku, sphere hunter of the Gullwings and daughter to the Al Bhed leader." _Wow_… he knew her? _Am I like… famous or something_. She pondered.

"Hi!" she said giving a happy little wave. The look on the head guards face told her she had better keep her hands up. "I ummm… just dropped by for a little visit. You know, for old times sake. Kind of like a tourist!" They still weren't buying it.

"Tie her up!" the Maester ordered. _Oh boy… this Isn't looking too good_. Thought Rikku dismally. "Take her to the slave pit and throw her in with the others"he continued. _Yup… it's bad._

"and make sure you remove her garment grid" _Ickie. Bad isn't the word… it's disasteriffic!_ "Remove everything she has on her, she might have a tracing device" _Oh_ _poopie!… it just went beyond disasteriffic and into posaristically catastrophic!_ "She can wear prison clothes like the rest of them!"

"Oh hey now," Rikku finally said. "That's taking things too far, I have an extremely stylish personal image to live up to, you big meanie!"

"Silence!" said the Maester. "Take her away!"

**- - - ****Mission**** failed. - - - **


	10. A Blast From The Past

Chapter 10: A Blast From the Past. 

Rikku found herself being forcibly strip searched, even her underwear was removed! _How embarrassing!_ She was redressed in some baggy black and white stripped prison clothes then bound, blindfolded and gagged. Rikku struggled against her bonds but to no avail. The ropes were tightly knotted and she couldn't see a thing. Someone threw her down in what she assumed was some kind of transport. She felt the rumble of engines as she struggled against the ropes around her legs. _Oh poopie_! She thought _They are tight_. The journey went on for what seemed like forever. She wafted in and out of an exhausted sleep. Her drowsiness was caused by the fact they had cast sleep on her before they had tried to search her. Fighting back had been out of the question. She had stumbled into another one of those hair brained missions where death was eminent. It was just a typical day in the life of Rikku.

After some time the vehicle stopped and she felt herself being unloaded by a couple of rough hands. They didn't even bother untying her legs; instead they dragged her along a gravely surface and deposited her in some unknown room. All she could see was darkness behind the blindfold.

"Scum!" said one of the guado. He kicked her cruelly in the back then she heard the sound of an iron door closing and the rattle of keys as it was locked. Rikku lay there for what seemed like hours, struggling to get something to come lose. Nothing did.

Eventually she heard the sound of the door unlock and open again. "Get up" a voice ordered. _Yeah right_. Thought Rikku. _How am I supposed to get up when I'm tied like this eh?_ She then heard the sound of ropes being cut and felt her legs finally come loose. Someone grabbed her by the pony tail and pulled her to her feet. _Owie_! That hurt. She let out a muffled scream. She couldn't see her assaulter at all. Her legs buckled under her. The circulation had been cut off so long she didn't think she could stand. Pins and needles raced through her limbs driving her crazy with there insistent prickling. She felt two harsh hands grabbed her around the wrists and she was being dragged once again.

Rikku was deposited on another floor and could sense that there were others in the room. She could hear them stirring and the rustle of clothes.

"Remove her blindfold and gag" said a frightenly familiar voice. Someone pulled her gag down so that it hung around her neck and then removed the blindfold. Light poured into Rikku's eyes and she had to shut them. It was blinding! She had trouble adjusting to it and was unable to move her hands to shade them. She blinked into the light helplessly.

"What were you doing in the temple?" said the voice.

"N-nothing" she spluttered. Surely this couldn't be….

"Don't toy with me, you were stealing" the voice said accusingly.

"I…. I was sphere hunting" She said, unable to think of anything else to say. She was a thief after all… what did they expect?

"And spying no doubt" the voice accused.

Rikku strained in the light trying to see the face of the person beyond… it sounded just like….

" Seymour?" she asked out loud. Surely not, he was dead and he'd been sent. No way could it be him.

Seymour walked around from behind the light gazing down at her. Rikku sucked in her breath. No way! This couldn't be true.

"Yes. Surprised? But why should you be. You heard too much I fear" so it _was_ possible to bring back a sent. How? She couldn't think what the process could be. Maybe Seymour was just a nightmare… heck maybe she was still unconscious… or maybe she'd dreamed the whole mission. She wished she could pinch herself to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"I should just kill you and end your misery" Seymour said. "But I'd rather keep you alive and see you suffer."

"Oh you're just so generous" Rikku chirped sarcastically as she struggled against her bonds.

"Who else was with you?" Seymour asked "I want all their names"

No way thought Rikku she wasn't going to betray her friends.

"I acted alone!" she said then she felt a sting as her left cheek was sharply slapped. _Ouch! The big meanie! _

"You're a terrible liar little thief" Seymour said. "I'm sure you'll soon talk after you've worked off some of that zest. Guard!" he ordered. "Take her to the slave pit, and make sure this sphere gets delivered with her. I want this recording filed with the others" Seymour handed a sphere to the guard who promptly grabbed Rikku by the hair again and pulled her to her feet. Her legs had gained back a bit of circulation now so she could stand.

"Ok, Ok" She protested." No need to be like that you big meanie! I can walk"

"Move" ordered the guard sticking the sharp spike of his gun into her back. It was still very tender from the sharp kick she had received earlier. She struggled along the corridor trying to get her bearings. She appeared to be in some kind of underground mine. There were crystals sticking out of the walls, sparking in the light of the torches that were hung along the length of the corridor. She glanced up and noticed several anti-magic machina hanging near the roof. The place was riddled with them. No chance of fighting her way out like that! No garment grid… no weapons, hands tied and legs still numb so couldn't use her karate. Yup. She was stuck!

The Guard took Rikku to a cell and pushed her roughly in. _oof_! "Hey!" She protested again but he quickly locked the door and left her there. "You could at least untie my hands" she shouted after him. _Cred_ she thought to herself. How was she going to get out of this one? She'd obviously been moved quite a distance. How were the others ever going to find her? The possibility seemed pretty slim.

Rikku used her feet to work at the ropes binding her hands. She managed to get them loose and shook her wrists trying to get back the circulation. She surveyed her surroundings again. She was in a small cell. There was a bucket in the corner that smelled rank. It was obviously the toilet. She noticed two wooden racks that were obviously the beds. There were no mattresses, pillows or blankets. There were also no windows and only the one barred door. _Certainly not a four star hotel_ she thought to herself grimly. She rubbed her cheek where Seymour had struck her. It still stung.

Rikku moved to the bars of the door. "Anyone out there?" she called. Her voice echoed off the walls. No one answered. _Great_ she thought. She was alone with no weapons, no magic, and no hope of being found. _Everything's perfectly normal!_ She thought to herself with a bit of a grin.

………………….

Rikku fell into a restless sleep, tossing and murmuring. She awoke suddenly to the sound of the cell door being opened again.

"Git and meet your new cell mate" said the guard as he shoved a big blue fuzzy body into the cell. The blue figure fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Rikku rose up and stared down at the Ronso. She was dressed in the same prison uniform as Rikku and looked thin and weak.

"You ok?" Rikku asked. "They don't have to be so rough" she said loud enough that she hoped the guard could hear her.

"I'm use to it" said the Ronso. Her voice sounded like one with out hope. "I've been here a long time."

"I'm Rikku" the young blonde told her, introducing herself.

"Kiara" said the Ronso as she looked up at the slight of a girl leaning over her. She slowly rose to her feet and sat on the nearest 'bed' rubbing her tired muscles.

"So…. Whatcha in for?" said Rikku trying to strike up a cheerful conversation as she sat down beside the Ronso. Rikku hadn't lost hope that the others would somehow find her.

"Breaking Yevon's laws" Kiara replied. "And trying to start a mutiny, prying, spying and trying to expose the Yevonite teaching for what it really is and attempting to reveal the secret behind the final aeon. You?"

"Wow" said Rikku. "That's a lot! I'm in for trying to steal a sphere I guess. And they said I was spying. But that wasn't on purpose."

"They don't need much of an excuse to put you in here" Kiara replied as she lay back on the so called bed.

"You sure don't talk like a Ronso" Rikku noted. "Well at least not like any Ronso I know"

"By that you mean I don't talk like some primitive, prime evil Neanderthal?" she asked. Rikku simply nodded. She hadn't meant to insult her Ronso room mate. "I made it a point to learn Spiran well. Most Ronso are lazy and stubborn. It's not that they can't talk better." She continued. "It's more that they'd rather speak their own language. They want to stick to the old ways. Me? I'm a scholar and archaeologist. I study Spiran history. And I notice you know Spiran pretty well yourself for an Al Bhed." she said as she rose up on her elbow and looked at the girl beside her.

"You noticed that huh?" Rikku asked.

"I recognize the spiralling in the eyes." Kiara said with what might have been a smile. Rikku couldn't quite tell.

"Have you ever tried to escape this place?" Rikku asked looking at the dripping ceiling and wondering how long it would be before she caught a cold.

"Many times in the beginning." Kiara replied. "After the first 10 attempts I lost count, then I eventually gave up."

"How long have you been here?" Rikku asked.

"More than ten years" The Ronso replied. "Right after Lord Braska defeated Sin"

"Wow, that's a long time!" Rikku exclaimed not hiding the shock in her voice. She wondered how old this Ronso could be. Heck she knew nothing about Ronsos. Not even how long they lived.

"I wanted to stop him" She replied with out looking at Rikku. "I tried to tell him it was futile that day they passed through Mount Gagazet he wouldn't listen. He was so sure it would be different this time. It wasn't. I was arrested not long after."

Rikku nodded sadly. Then something occurred to her. "Hey… did you know Kimarhi?"

"Kimarhi?" said Kiara, She sat up suddenly gazing at Rikku. "You know him?"

"Yeah" answered Rikku. "We were on a pilgrimage together with another summoner. My cousin Yunie… uh Yuna"

"The final summoner…" Kiara gasped more to the air than to Rikku. "The rumours even reached us down here." She confirmed, seeing Rikku's confusion. "We've all heard of Lady Yuna."

"There's no way Yunie's going to leave me in here" Rikku assured her. "When she finds out I was captured… she and the others will find a way to bust me out. I just know it!"

"I'm not convinced that's possible" Kiara said sadly. "This place is pretty air tight and well hidden. The anti magic rays prevent anyone using sensor to find us."

"You don't know Yunie" Rikku told her. "She's very determined. She defeated Sin didn't she? There's nothing she can't do. And my other friends, they are pretty powerful too you know"

"For your sake" Kiara said. "I hope you're right."


	11. A Heart She Couldn't Break

(Havn't updated this for a while so here is chapter 11. Al Bhed translation sin brackets Shaydee)

Chapter 11 A Heart She Couldn't Break. 

The next morning Rikku awoke again to the sound of the door being opened. Two well armed Guards came into their cell and pulled both Rikku and Kiara out of the 'beds'. Rikku was weary she'd hardly slept on the hard surface. The ground almost seemed softer. The guards said nothing as they pulled the two girls out into the corridor and marched them briskly down it.

"Where are we going?" whispered Rikku to the ronso.

"The mine" Kiara answered as quietly as she could.

"No talking" said one of the guards as he struck Kiara sharply in the back with his rifle, causing her to fall forward with a painful groan.

"Hey!" Rikku said angrily "You don't have to be like that" She took a furious swing at the guardo guard punching him right in the face and knocking him sideways. She was about to take a second swing when the other guard restrained both her wrists, twisting them up behind her back and holding her firmly in a very uncomfortable pose.

"Looks like we have a little spit fire" the guard said. Rikku noticed that he was a human. He was also extremely strong and she couldn't manage to free herself from his grasp. _Owie_! He was hurting. "You could prove to be a lot of fun once the work's over, better behave or you will get what for." he threatened as he ran his tongue up the side of her cheek. _Ewww_ thought Rikku. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. The Guardo came over wiping the blood off his nose and slapped her sharply across the face causing a harsh sting to her delicate skin. At least it was the opposite cheek that Seymour has struck. Now her red tinge was even. The guardo leaned forward and spoke close to her ear.

"You won't be so feisty once you've worked for a few hours, now move" The human guard gave her a rough shove causing her to fall forward on the floor beside Kiara. The two females stumbled to their feet and continued down the corridor.

The guards took them to an open cavern where several other guards and prisoners were digging at the rough sides of the mine. Rikku was given a pick and a crate. "Dig" they ordered. She considered swinging the pick right into the nasty human guards head but thought she had better not, considering they were surrounded and she knew she wouldn't have a chance. She had no idea what she was digging for but she swung her pick into the rock causing it to splinter and break in front of her.

She moved in beside one of the other prisoners; a bedraggled looking Al Bhed male who was virtually skin and bones. She knew that she couldn't stand to lose too much weight herself. If she was destined to become as weak as this guy and her Ronso room mate then she'd have no chance of fighting her way out.

"Rammu E's Rikku" (Hello I'm Rikku) she said as she took her place beside him.

"Yosuke" He replied, telling her his name

"Less talking and more digging" The guard warned causing both of them to fall into a silence. As Rikku gazed sideways at the pitiful looking Al Bhed beside her she saw a man with out hope. His eyes had no light in them at all. His appearance was frail and his skin was thin and pasty. She wondered how long he had been down here like this and she felt deeply sorry for him. How dare these Yevonite's treat her kind like this. It was so unfair. Yet she also knew that her race were survivors. Even in this state she knew that deep down inside this man was a fighter. Maybe he had lost hope for now, but she was sure she could re kindle it. They had to escape.

After several hours of digging one of the guards blew a whistle. Rikku rubbed her calloused hands as she made her way over beside Kiara and asked her in a soft whisper "What now?"

"It's meal time" the ronso replied. "Stick with me, there can be fights over food in here"

They were led to another cavern and made to line up as they were served the food. It was the nastiest stuff that Rikku could ever remember seeing. Some unrecognizable slop was spooned into a bowel and she was handed a stale slice of bread and a glass of black liquid. _Gross_!

Rikku noticed that most of the other prisoners were Al Bhed like her. So this is where they'd all been taken. If only she could break them all out then maybe her kind would have a chance to rebuild and re populate. She stuck close to Kiara and found a place to sit on one of the benches provided.

"Miss Rikku?" said a male voice. "well bless my soul lass what're you doin' down 'ere?"

Rikku looked up as she heard the familiar voice then lept to her feet in joy, throwing her arms around the male before her and bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"O'aka!" she screamed in a thrilled little voice. "This is totally rad, what are YOU doing here?"

"I got 'rested lass, for sellin' to you and laydee Yuna's other guardjuns" he replies as he hugged her back, trying his best to contain the excited blonde as she bounced out of his grasp. _Time to switch to decaf Rikku! _

"And no one's ever gotten you out?" Rikku asked as she stopped bouncing and gazed at her long lost friend.

"Wait…" The ronso broke in, "you two know each other?"

"Yeah!" said Rikku excitedly turning to face the ronso. Kiara secretly wondered where the girl got so much energy from, it certainly wasn't the food. "O'aka always gave us good prices when we were on the pilgrimage. He's like… an old friend of mine"

"An old friend ya?" a heavily accented voice said from behind her "You been holdin' out on us O'aka? Who is she?"

A shiver ran down Rikku's spine. She wondered if she dared turn around. That sounded just like Wakka. She slowly turned to face the new arriver. When she first laid eyes on the man her first thought was _woah… he sure looks like Tidus_. Her second thought was _no, no, no he's broad shouldered and he's got a shock of red hair, he looks more like Wakka _and her third thought was_ I must be seeing a ghost! _

"She's not that kinda friend laddy" O'aka said to the Besaid man beside him as he gave him a hearty slap on the back. "Dis is Miss Rikku, a customer a mine and a good friend. Jus' a friend mind yah." O'aka winked at Rikku whose jaw had dropped practically hitting the floor. She realized how silly she must look so she snapped it shut quickly.

"He-ey, pleased to meet you" the Besaid man said extending a hand to her. "Name's Chappu" he took her hand and shook it then found he had to reach out and grab her as she slumped backwards. The girl had fainted.

"Oh man." Chappu said as he held her up. "I don't usually have that effect on women unless it's at the blitz ball stadium ya?"

Kiara grabbed an empty chipped plate and started fanning the Al Bhed girl with it trying to revive her. She took the cup of dark liquid and put it to Rikku's lips. The stuff tasted so foul that it was enough to revive her, coughing and spluttering as she choked on it.

"You ok ya?" asked Chappu leaning over her with concern.

"Chappu? You're Chappu? But that can't be. You're dead! You're on the Farplane. Don't tell me you've been resurrected too?" Rikku let the words spill out in a nervous flurry. This little adventure was getting crazier and crazier.

"Resurrected? No way man, I've never even been dead ya?" he told her as he helped her to sit up on the bench again. The four of them grabbed their bowls and began to eat the horrible tasting goo as they chatted. _Maybe this is another Chappu,_ thought Rikku desperately. _One that happens to meet the exact description of Wakka's dead brother…Surely it had to be a fairly common name in Besaid? _

"but… but… " spluttered Rikku nervously. "You were on the Farplane, I heard Wakka talking about it with Tidus"

"Wait," Chappu said. "You know my brudda?" _Uh oh, so it was him_.

"Well yes" said Rikku, taking a mouthful and then pulling a face at the thick viscous muck. "We were on a pilgrimage together, as guardians for a summoner you know?"

"You were on a summoner's pilgrimage?" Chappu asked in awe. "But aren't you Al Bhed? Those eyes," Rikku's emerald eyes met with Chappu's hazel brown ones. They were so much like Wakka's that it was scary.

"Well yeah, I'm Al Bhed and damn proud of it too." Rikku said defiantly, feeling a little offended as she stabbed what was left of the muck with her spoon. Strangely it stood straight upright in it. She glanced at Chappu sideways. Was he another one of those Al Bhed hating Yevonites like his brother? But he couldn't be, he was down here wasn't he? He must have done something against the teachings. They wouldn't imprison their own.

"I didn't mean to offend you ya" he explained. "It's just that I never heard of an Al Bhed being a guardian before ya know?"

"Oh" Rikku said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, you see I can explain that, the summoner was my cousin Yunie, Uh… lady Yuna and I couldn't just leave her to go die like that you know. I hoped to try and stop her and if I couldn't I would at least be able to… you know… take care of her and all?"

"You were on Yuna's pilgrimage?" Chappu asked.

"A course she were" O'aka chimed in between mouthfuls. "That's when I sold to 'em an' ended up down 'ere."

Rikku took a moment to really study Chappu. He was thin and drawn just like the rest of them. No fat on him but plenty of muscle from hard work. He had a nice face, handsome features just like Tidus except he was broadly built like Wakka. The best of both worlds in a sense.

_Ok so he's cute_ thought Rikku. _But he's got the same DNA as Wakka, so I'm not even going to think about cuteness. No way!_ After all, she was completely over Wakka. Thinking about him didn't even stir her at all. So what were those butterflies fluttering around in her stomach? _Oh no, no, no,_ Those had to be the food. _Go torment someone else _she mindfully told the little butterflies inside her but they just persisted. The mention of Wakka's name had stirred them up. She gazed back at Chappu hoping to distract herself but that only reminded her even more of Wakka. His touch, his voice, the way he kissed her so deeply and turned her to jello. She heaved a deep sigh. Rikku averted her eyes and took a mouth full of food hoping that would get her mind off it all. _Ewwww disgusting! _ She tried to think of something else as she choked down the glop.

"Yuna and I practically grew up together" Chappu explained as he took a mouthful. He seemed not to notice how disgusting the stuff tasted. Maybe he was use to it.

Rikku nodded. "I know" she said. Rikku wondered if Chappu was able to wield a blitz ball like his brother, _no, no, don't think about his brother_, or even a sword. How useful would he be in a battle if they attempted to break out of there?

"If you were on Yuna's pilgrimage" Chappu continued. "Then you must know my beloved Lulu. I love her so much and miss her terribly. Thoughts of her are the only thing that's kept me going down here ya? How is she? Is she ok? Is she happy?"

_Oh Shiva_! Rikku gulped. She shifted uneasily in her seat biting her lip as a pained expression crossed her face. How could she tell Chappu that his beloved Lulu had married his own brother? _Brother? What brother? She was not supposed to be thinking about him._ How could she express that they had a child between them now.

She glanced sideways at Chappu, noticing the expectant look on his face. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She wasn't even sure that they would ever escape this Fayth forsaken place. Why tell him? Why destroy his hope and his reason for living? Chappu was the first person she had met down here who seemed to have a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He had a vibrant energy that the others just seemed to lack. He had a heart that she just couldn't break.

"Well she's… Ummm… " Rikku stammered nervously. "Last time I saw her, she looked positively radiant" she said. It was true. Lulu had looked radiant as she held little Vidina. _Future… Humph_. Thought Rikku; recalling the Al Bhed meaning of the child's name. It was so ironic. Lulu had a future with Wakka while she and Chappu had nothing but the emptiness of lost romance and broken dreams. No she decided. She wouldn't let Chappu suffer as she did. She would just keep it a secret for now.

"And my brudda? Wakka? How is he?" Chappu asked.

Rikku stiffened at the mention of her former lover's name. She shifted again in her seat. Last time she had seen Wakka he had been doubled over in pain because she had kicked him in the groin. "Wakka's ummmm he's great. He seems really happy I guess" she said. _Oh boy!_ Thinking about Wakka had caused some stirrings inside her. She felt dizzy with memories of how soft his touch was and how thrilling his kisses were. Especially the way he knew how to find that little spot at the nape of her neck… At the same time there was the bitter memory of seeing him excited about being a father with another woman. One of her good friends no doubt. Everything clashed inside her and she averted her gaze from the Besaid man sitting next to her as she tried to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Meal times up" said one of the guards as he grabbed Rikku by the arm and dragged her to her feet. She spilled the remainder of her goo on the floor and dropped what was left of the stale bread. It disappeared into the cracks of the floor, just like her happiness had. Oh well. It wasn't worth eating anyway.

---------------------


End file.
